Too fast too soon
by IAmTheMedusa
Summary: Too fast too soon AU - Caryl - When Daryl saved Carol and Andrea from a bad situation in a bar he didn't know he was on the verge of having his whole world turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to my first TWD fanfic. I never do AU, it's a first too. This is an infuriating story about two people who think too much and do the exact opposite of what they've decided to do. For the best though. And be aware that it's a Daryl/ Carol and Merle/Andrea fic. Enjoy._

 **Chapter 1**

The place was pretty quiet this evening except for the voice of his loud brother. He was saying something he had no interest about eyes on the door as if he was planning on running that way. Escape. He was fucking tired, had worked like crazy the last few days to finish the painting on those vintage cars one of that fancy guy paid a lot of money for. That done he'd felt like sleeping for a few days but the loud fucker had dragged him to the bar to have a few beers. He was at his second, his brother his sixth or seventh, that man drank them like it was water, hence the loud voice and the bullshits he couldn't help saying. What was he talking about? Women? Yeah of course he was talking pussy and all, it was the only thing he talked about all day long. Fuck and tell that man was. They were sitting at a table at the back of the bar and Daryl had a good view of all that was happening… or not happening. He should have called it a night but Merle had the truck keys in his pocket and he couldn't just leave him there near too drunk as fuck knowing he'd drive home alone. And the fucker was nowhere near the idea of leaving. The thought of having to drag him to the truck was pissing him off even more than he already was. But what Merle wanted he had. Daryl leaned back on his chair and sighed.

—

The bar door opened and two women got inside, one tall sexy blond wearing way to fancy clothes to be in such a place and a brunette with short hair who looked pretty unhappy.

-"I can't believe you made me get inside." The brunette said

-"And I can't believe the car just broke off on us under that rain, can you believe it? It should be all sunshine and roaring engine today."

-"Because I had a divorce?"

-"Because I got you free and it's the best day of your life Carol. Come on! Smile!" She looked around *Hey, that place is not that bad. Since we're stuck until I get my phone battery charged again let's have a drink and celebrate." She wrapped an arm around the small brunette shoulders forced her to walk to a table "Sit down, have a beer or whatever you want, it's on me, and hell, have two even."

-"Alright" Carol muttered as she sat, her back to the door. She gave the place a look "We're the only women in here Andrea." The blond laughed "So what?" She said "It's Thursday, it's not a fancy place, what did you expect, old ladies, tea and biscuits?"

-"Not the biscuits." Carol smiled a bit

-"So? Beer?"

-"I guess"

-"Got it Miss" Andrea winked, got up and walked graciously to the bar. Carol took her coat off, it was a simple black coat and underneath she was wearing a white shirt and a black pair of pants, nothing as fancy as what the other woman was wearing. But she was a secretary not a lawyer. When Andrea got back after having the barman plug her phone behind the bar she put a bottle of beer in front of Carol.

-"To a free woman who, thanks to a wonderful lawyer, divorced an ass, got the house and the car." She lifted her beer *Cheers* Carol face brighten, after all, rain pouring, engine dying, nothing mattered, it was really a great day. She took a sip of beer then put it back on the table. "I can't believe you told Ed to shove the divorce paper up his ass.* She laughed. -"At least I told him to use lubricant so he wouldn't cut himself with the paper* Andrea smirked and Carol choked on her next sip.  
-"You're crazy you know that."  
-"And that's why you love me that much." Andrea winked again. She was on fire today. She had killed Ed with those divorce paper. The man had had a heavy hand on Carol for years. But thanks to her Carol had lifted her chin up, got to the police, had had a restraining order, had proven that she had not fallen off the stairs…several times and now she was officially free from the man. She had been reluctant to take his house, his car, half of his money but Andrea convinced her that she owned all of that and more for all he did to her. She didn't think of keeping the house or the car but she'd use the money for a fresh start of her own and, well, it felt good.

-"Yes that's why. Or maybe because you're some sort of evil twin, I don't know." She chuckled and Andrea smiled, it felt so good to see Carol smile and laugh again.

—

The entrance of those two women and their laughter caught the attention of two men who had been pretty quiet since Daryl and Merle got there. They looked at each other and the one whose face could be seen by the younger Dixon gave his friend a crooked smile. Up to no good? Oh yes they were. Daryl frowned and kept his eyes on those two fuckers. Just in case.

Andrea had already finished her beer but Carol babied hers. She loved the woman but she was too wild for her own good and since Carol didn't know if they'd have to drive she kept low on drinking. The blond woman looked around a grin on her face.  
-"I bet those guys over there will come to us and offer us a drink."

-"Andrea! Stop that, you're not going to flirt with me sitting there and looking at you.*

-"Oh come on Carol, it's just fun, plus they're two, we're two."

-"Oh no you are alone on this one. I've been divorced for what three hours? I'm done with men for a while…"

-"Hello fair ladies." A man interrupted their conversation. Andrea was right and Carol's face turned immediately pink. If she had been a bit more bold she would have told the man to go away but her dear friend was already using that sexy smile of hers on the newcomer.

-"Hello Sir." She answered faking an English accent that made Carol shook her head in disbelief.

—

Daryl blue eyes turned cold as he looked at the two women. The blond one was one of those 'all powerful and mighty' kind of bullshit female but she had no idea where she was. Playing those cards in a place like that wasn't the same game than in some fancy place where tailored suited men where buying fancy drinks to any women with long legs and pretty smile just to play the alpha male. The brunette seemed more clever. She knew she didn't belong and that she had to keep some sort of low profile. And she was pretty, in a way even more beautiful than the blond one for she didn't have to use as much artifices to look the way she did. Blue piercing eyes, straight and delicate nose, full lips. Daryl frowned again, why the fuck was he looking at her like that? Yeah the blond one's a bitch, the brunette is pretty. Let's keep to that. But the men, they were ugly on the inside, he could tell, and the women couldn't. One of them had now made a move and the other was still sitting at the same table as before waiting for a chance to step in.

-"I'm Jake and this is my friend Taylor" Yeah that kind of chance. The man stood and joined the other jackass.

-"Well Jake, Taylor, nice to meet you. I'm Andrea and this is my friend Carol.* She nodded in the direction of each person with each name and Carol looked really upset this time.  
Fuck woman, don't be such a bitch. Can't you see you're being an ass, your friends seems to think the same. Carol? Did he heard well? Whatever was Merle saying he was covering a huge part of the conversation. It was frustrating.  
The men were now sitting with the two women and if the blond one seemed to like being close to that Jake-ass, Carol sat at a controlled distance from Taylor. Her beer was half empty and she didn't seem to want to drink more of it, all in her screamed her wish to tell her friend to stop flirting with those two. Daryl kept an eye on her, they were busy enough with those two fuckers to notice him especially since he had his tall brother between them. They'd make a move soon he was sure.  
And they did. Taylor got up and walked to the bar to order fours other beers, two for them and two for the women, special ones since he pulled pills out on his pockets and spiked them. He made sure not to mix the bottles and went back to the table.

Andrea had finished her beer and turned to smile at Jack-ass and Taylor. She picked the beer and motioned to Carol to have a sip of the new one even she hadn't finished the first one, telling her it wasn't polite to refuse a drink so politely offered. She was about to take a sip of it when Daryl got on his feet.

-"Get my back." He said to his brother. Merle was close to very drunk but he sobered up immediately. Something was wrong, Daryl looked like he was going to jump someone, and his baby brother never took that step lightly, for sure, if Daryl needed back up he'd have it. He stood up and turned around to see what was happening.  
Daryl had crossed the small place in two long strides and when Merle caught the sight of him he was already standing next to a table of four people, two couples.

The younger Dixon caught the beer bottle that Carol had in her hand and threw it on the floor where it crashed breaking the relative quietness of the bar.

-"What the…?" Andrea said eyes wide open.  
-"Put that beer down woman!" Daryl answered before giving Taylor and Jake-ass his most feral look. He was far from being a saint, he was a piece of evil himself but drugging women in the idea of having a good time with them was out of his boundaries. And those two rapists were about to see how pissed off he was.

He started with Taylor for he was the one who actually put the drugs in the bottles. He grabbed him by the collar and pulled him out of his chair. The man tried to push him away.  
-"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He said quite shocked by the brutality of the man.  
-"'m breaking those teeth of yours fist then I gonna rip you dick off.* He didn't let the idea sink in the man's brain and punched him right in the face. Hard. Very hard. Twice. This must have hurt like hell for when Daryl let go of his collar to let him retaliate the man fell on his knees and put his hands on his face. That's when Jake-ass decided to attack Daryl from behind, too bad, Merle was there. Whatever Daryl's reason were to go for those guys he would't let one of them attack his baby brother and Jake-ass never had the chance to understand what was happening for he was already on the floor next to his friend with a bloody nose and a broken tooth.

Daryl kicked Taylor, he wouldn't have done that on a fair fight but the guy was a rapist and didn't deserve his pity. The two men crawled on the floor and barely made it on their feet before they reached the door and got out.

Carol and Andrea had stood up and had now their backs against the wall. They've had shouted during the fight but Daryl hadn't heard them, his vision had been blurred by rage and his ears full of his own heavy heartbeat. When the door finally closed on those two pieces of shit he felt Merle's hand on his shoulder, the older brother was trying to help him calm down a little.

-"What was that for baby brother?"  
-"Yes what was that for?" Andrea asked, she had recovered fast.

Daryl pointed at her beer and since he was still too angry to make a whole sentence he just said one word "Roofied."

-"Oh my god." Carol whispered and Daryl turned his eyes to her. She looked stunned and she was shaking. Her legs gave out and she thought she was going to hit the floor but a strong arm got her before she did. Daryl caught her in a flash.

-"Hey ya good there?" He asked his eye full of concern.

-"I have to sit down" She managed to whisper and Daryl looked at his brother then a chair. Merle took the hint and helped him with that.

-"Carol!" Andrea kneeled next to her friend searching for her eyes. A brawl in a bar was something way too close to what Carol had to endure for years with that ex husband of hers and Andrea knew where her mind was right now. "Hey, Carol, I'm sorry, you're fine. I'm fine. Nothing happened to you and nothing will. I'm here. I'm going to call a taxi and you'll be home in a few. Right?" She put her hands on the still shaking woman's. "Look at me Carol, please?"

Daryl stood there next to the chair a weird feeling on his chest. Nobody died, they haven't been hurt or anything, the woman was way too shaken for nothing. Well for him it was nothing.

-"Hey you a'right" Daryl had forgotten his brother was not far from him. He turned to look at him.

-"Yeah ya know how this kind o' fucker piss me off."

-"Ya looked liked you were gonna kill the guy baby brother. Ya scared me there."

-"Nah ya never scared Merle." Daryl felt a little bit more like himself now.

-"No I don't but I did."

Andrea was still talking to Carol, trying to help her out of the dark place she was in but when the brunette looked up it was to look at Daryl.

-"Thank you." She said to the younger Dixon. Daryl looked at her and saw a sort of shadow in those big blue eyes of hers. He kept silent for a long time and the three others were now looking at him. He cleared his throat and shrugged.

-"T'was nothin""

-"It was for us."

-"Carol's right. It was for us. I don't caution violence but knowing what I know now I can do nothing but thank you too." Andrea was still kneeling next to her friend.

-"Ya think about it next time ya want to get to a place like this." He didn't like the woman, first because she'd been stupid, second because she'd put her friend in danger, third because she'd put her friend in danger… Ah… right. Anyway he didn't like her.

Andrea stood up and frowned. "Well it was not my plan to come here in the first place. Our car broke and I don't know how long you've been here drinking but, big news, it's raining outside!" For fuck's sake the bitch was back.

-"Hey blondie I've gotcha out of trouble here so show me some respect!" Daryl spat "Look at you all fancy and prejudiced. Ya think ya clever? Think twice!"

-"A'right everybody calm down" Merle put a hand on his brother's shoulder again, not that he thought he might hurt the lady - Merle like calling women ladies, it often helped to get them in his bed - but he knew Daryl wouldn't take the insult lightly. He wasn't a drunk, or a lazy ass, that woman was wrong and, hell, yes she was prejudiced.

-"Yeah I gonna calm down. You stay here and give me the fucking keys of your fucking car so I can get a look at it and you Merle you keep an eye on them. Carol in no shape to go anywhere" Why the hell he used the brunette's name? He didn't even know her.

-"You're going to try to fix my car?" Andrea's eye went wide, she's just been rude to the man who just helped them and now he was offering to help again. Who did he thought he was? SuperLoudMan, the super hero that shouts at you when he saves you? She took a few second to think. The man had been nothing but nice to them and he was right Carol was still in shock. Loud redneck or not he was the right kind of man, but still she proved she wasn't a good judge of character. She pulled her car key out of her pocket and gave them to him "Black Lexus at the corner of the street."

-"Lexus, I shoulda bet. Merle you keep eye on them and ya keep your hands in your pockets. I'll be back in a mo." And with that he got out of the bar.

-"Is your brother always like that?" Andrea looked up at Merle. The man shrugged. No he wasn't always like that. He understood why he was pissed off. The guy were deep shits but why did he care that much now the women were safe? He had no fucking idea. The two of them sat back on chairs, Andrea close to Carol who looked a little better now and Merle not far, facing the door.

—

Daryl felt better now he was out in the rain. Warm rain, a little bit of wind, everything he needed to clear his mind. He rewinded in his head what had just happened. Carol getting in the bar, something about an ex who was a big fat bastard, the look on her face when that Taylor guy sat next to her, the sound of her voice, the color of her eyes. Black Lexus…yes a black Lexus that was what he was looking for. He found it easily, there weren't much of those in the area. He opened the car, tried to start the engine but couldn't. Hell, that was one of those electrical problem. Fuck those fancy cars. He unlocked the hood in case he could find where the problem was. That shadow that passed in those blue eyes. Engine! Yes, the engine. Even if he knew it wasn't the problem putting his hand on some piece of mechanic would help him. A lot.

He had let Merle in charge in the bar, he knew he was more than capable to handle the two men if they were stupid enough to come back. He wasn't sure he'd be able to handle Andrea though. She was such an insufferable bitch, even Merle and his tendency to lust over women way out his league - he had had some in the past - wouldn't be enough to keep her from taking bad decisions and Carol was not in shape to make her own decisions right now. He wondered why it was such a big deal. But, hell, it was.

As he already knew the car would need to go to the garage and have a full electrical system check. She'd have to call her insurance to have it taken there. A taxi to go home? Nah… He wasn't fond of the idea but they still had to go back home. He had planned to leave his bike out of the bar and drive Merle home in his truck but the man seemed quite able to drive now.

—

When Daryl got back in the bar he looked quite puzzled. Andrea and Merle were talking to each other pretty much like normal people do and Carol was smiling at them. They looked like old friends at some fucking school reunion. He walked to them and looked down at the brunette.

-"Ya better Carol?" He had no idea why he used her name but when she looked back at him her blue eyes where brighter and deeper than they've been before.

-"I'm much better Daryl. Thank you again for what you did earlier. The men and the help with…you know, me not cracking my skull on the floor." She gave him a genuine smile, the shadow had gone "I'm just sorry you had to kick those men out because of us, we've put you into too much trouble I'm sorry."

-"No trouble at all." He was sure he was blushing a bit and he hated himself for that because Merle was watching him now. "The car is down for good. Ya have to get it to a garage in the mornin'. It stopped rainin' we can drive you home, or wherever ya have to go."

-"That won't be necessary Daryl, we can take a taxi." Carol replied "We've bothered you enough."

-"Can you ride?" This time he was speaking to Andrea.

-"Ride?" She looked puzzled.

-"Yeah on the back of a bike. All four of us won't fit in the truck.*

-"Ride with you?" She didn't know why but she didn't like idea.

-"Nah with Merle. I'll drive the truck."

Andrea looked at Carol and the brunette seemed a bit uncertain for a moment, after all they didn't know those men. At least he hadn't offered her to ride on the bike and she was grateful for that. They did not have to drive them home, maybe just a few blocs away from their places so they wouldn't be able to find them even if they wanted to. Daryl had pretty much saved them, Merle had helped and had stayed with them when is brother had tried to repair the car. They were far from looking harmless and they knew how to beat the shit out of someone but she felt no threat there. So yes, they could use their help one last time. She nodded to Andrea who smiled.

-"Let's ride then." She looked at Merle who grinned like crazy and Daryl tried to ignore how unconscious that woman was. After what had happened she had turned back to full flirting mode again…and with no other than his brother.

—

Merle stopped outside of the bar and turned to his brother. "What's that all about baby brother, not complanin' for havin' to ride with that one but really man?" Daryl shrugged and tried not to look at Carol. Why the hell did he have to do that all the time? It bugged him a lot. "Dunno what you have in ya head, but I claim the blond one."

-"Good luck with that, the woman is a total bitch." He snorts.

-"I like wild." Merle winked to his baby brother then got to the bike.

Merle had given Daryl the truck keys and they felt heavy in his hand. What was wrong with him? Really? He shook his head and walked to the two women who were draped in their coats. It wasn't such a cold day for him and he didn't understand why they needed those. Something got in his head though, Andrea couldn't ride a bike with such a coat. He walked to her and gave her his leather jacket. She was surprised but didn't argue. She gave her own coat to Carol to keep and slid in the way too large jacket liking the feeling of it on her, she looked like a biker now. Daryl rolled his eyes, damned woman.

The women gave them directions, Andrea was to go home - with Merle obviously - and Carol gave Daryl her real address, they said their goodbyes with over the top hugs and promises to call each other when they get home like women always do and Andrea almost jumped on the back of the bike. Carol waved at her when Merle start the engine and rode away.

-"I know I already said it but thank you Daryl, you and your brother didn't have to do that for us." Carol said when the roaring of the engine of the bike faded away, Merle was driving fast.

Daryl shrugged again and looked at his feet. "Heard you the first time Carol. T'was nothin' really. Hope that friend of yours won't do nothing wild tonight."

-"Wild like spending the night with your brother?" Wow that was bold and she didn't mean to say it that way, she blushed when Daryl looked up at her face.

-"Like that yeah." He saw how pink she had turned. "Those two are a bad match if ya ask me."

Carol suddenly realized that she was in a parking lot, alone with a complete stranger who was about to drive her home. Daryl noticed the change in her mood and looked away from her. "Better get on our way.* He mumbled.

They were on the road now and a weird silence had set between them. Carol dared to give a side look at Daryl, with everything that had happened she hadn't had the time to really look at him. The man had quite long ruffled hair, hadn't shaved in a few days but he was pretty handsome and his blue eyes where, well, they troubled her. He had given his jacket to Andrea and she could see now that the sleeves of his shirt have been roughly cut off. He had very muscular arms, nothing over the top muscular, sexy muscular. Carol! She said to herself. She blushed like crazy and of course that's the moment Daryl chose to look at her. They had stopped at a red light.

-"What?" He mumbled when she shifted on her sit. "You ok?" His voice was colder than he wanted it to be. He had noticed her look on him, him who had avoided looking at her for he had done that too many times in the last hour and felt it was not right. For some fucking reasons he didn't know of he liked it too much. Merle hunted out of his league women who liked to have a taste of a wild life, a dirty kinky night with a biker, something to talk about with other rich bitches around a cup of tea but Daryl didn't hunt, at all. He was no monk, just not into flirts or worse, relationships. Those were completely foreign to him.

-"Nothing," Carol interrupted his thoughts "I was just…just looking at you." What an unexpected confession "I mean, I don't know you, I didn't have time to look at you and well you've kicked the hell out of a man for me and my friend and now you're driving me home and…" She was rambling. She was really out of her comfort zone right now. A few months back she was still living with an abusive husband who had her cut out of her friends and family, she was really bad at socializing. Now she was free but old habits where still there. Plus Daryl was really handsome and nice, she didn't know why he did that, she hoped he didn't expect anything from her. Andrea had gone with Merle and knowing her she'd let him get inside her house. She was the wildest woman she'd ever met. Even that ex husband of hers hadn't managed to keep her away. But herself, she wasn't into that sort of encounter. God she had had her divorce papers on this very day, she wasn't to jump on someone, as good looking he could be, just to celebrate. That was not her.

-"I know what happened, was there remember. No worries, won't ask for repayment. Can't stand men who take advantage of women like those two fuckers planned to do with you. That's all that it is. You have no car, I have one. I drive you home, that's all." She wasn't Andrea, he wasn't Merle, that's what he meant.

-"Well you won't like it but I'm going to thank you again. And I hope I haven't insulted you there, that wasn't my intention." She let out a sigh of relief.

The traffic light turned green and he looked back at the road. Hell she wasn't her friend. She wasn't prejudiced, just a bit socially awkward, which made him like her even more. They had something in common here. She even thought she had been rude when she had been nothing but conscious of the situation and clear about the fact she wasn't an easy picking. The two women were so different he wondered why they were friends at all.  
-"No not insulted. Ya careful, that's clever."

It hadn't needed much of talking but they both felt much more relaxed now.

Daryl stopped the truck in Carol's driveway and the tension came back, not as strong as before, it wasn't made of the same wood. Carol didn't know how to say goodbye and hell Daryl didn't want her to leave.

-"Well, this is me." Carol said shyly "Daryl I want to th…"

-"Thank me again an' I going in with you!" He didn't believe he said that. At least he managed to make it sound like an empty threat. Carol opened her eyes wide but laughed.

-"I won't then, but still I mean it…I mean the words you don't want me to say, I'm not inviting you in or anything…"

-"I know. Goodnight Carol."

-"Goodnight Daryl." She smiled and got out of the truck, walked to her front porch and turned around. She waved her last goodbye and Daryl raised a hand. A minute later he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_Quick hello dear readers_  
 _Especially to you my_ _ **Fran**_ _: Coucou toi. Oui chest Noël mais je ne savais pas que j'étais un cadeau :) Tu peux m'envoyer un message pour qu'on raccroche les wagons ;) Bises_

 _And now, the second chapter. Please read and review I'd love to have feedbacks :)_

 **Chapter 2**

Carol got inside and immediately saw she had a message on her answering machine. It was Andrea, Merle must have ridden pretty fast. Between giggles she said she was home and that she had to use their phone code to tell her she was fine. She heard Merle's voice in the background and shook her head. She picked the phone let it ring three times then put it back on it's base. God Andrea what are you doing? She knew what she was actually doing but she wondered why she was doing it. The thought changed and she remembered Daryl, what he looked like, his eyes, his hands, his…wow stop that right now Carol! This is completely inappropriate! God it was going to be hard to find sleep after all that. She sighed, locked the door and went upstairs.

—

She was having her first sip of coffee when the phone rang.

-"Morning Andrea, have you managed to get any sleep last night?" She teased.

-"I did…eventually." She laughed. "You?"

-"I slept like a stone thank you very much."

-"Alone?"

-"Yes, Andrea, alone."

-"What a shame, Daryl is a grumpy bastard but he's a looker."

-"Andrea…" Carol sighs

-"Alright alright. Do you want to know how good Merle is in the sack?"

-"God no! Andrea for my sake don't you dare talking to me about that that early in the morning!"

Andrea laughed. "How prude you are! Anyway I was wondering if you could drive me to the garage later? I have papers to sign and they're going to lend me a car until mine is ready."

-"Sure, no problem. We'll go straight after work." Carol was working in the same building as Andrea, well, her friend had managed to find her a job as a secretary. "You want me to pick you up this morning?"

-"Well….no…I have a ride who is actually taking a shower."

-"He spent the night?"

-"After…everything…we fell asleep and when I woke up he was still there."

-"Oh. Ok… Just, be careful Andrea."

-"Yes mum. He's going out of the bathroom, I have to go, see you later. Love you*

-"Love you too." Carol said to the ringtone.

She had no clue if what had happened was good or bad. But they were both adults and even if she worried a lot for her friend - her only friend - Andrea was right, she wasn't her mother.  
She finished her coffee and got dressed. She wasn't used to those new clothes, working clothes, but she liked them. They were quite standard but since she wasn't allowed to wear those or even work when she was still married to Ed she liked them more than they worth being loved.  
She put some make up on, not too much, just a bit, then got back down, grabbed her keys and went to work.

Work kept her busy all day, Andrea had been out for lunch and she found herself quite relieved not to have to listen to her rambling about Merle. She used to do that when she spent time with men, even one night stands. Carol didn't mind when she didn't know the man but that time she knew who he was, who his brother was, and she didn't want to have mental images of their wild night. It would happen eventually though.  
If only she hadn't have that dream last night…

When Andrea had asked her that morning if she had slept well she had said she had slept like a stone, a rolling stone on a roller coaster would have been the truth. God thinking about it right now got her cheek pink and she felt her body heat raising. She had dreamt of Daryl. Oh my…  
In the dream she had let him get inside the house, she didn't remember if they had talked but she remembered they never made it to the bed. They had done it right on the kitchen table and oh my it had been wild, ripped clothes and panties, warm hands, hard muscles, hard…wow.  
She had not dared looking at the table in the morning and had drunk her coffee in the living room.  
Andrea had a bad influence on her, bad bad influence.

-"Are you alright?" The blond woman asked.

-"Ah…yes, I'm fine why?" Carol looked up at Andrea.

-"You're as red as a tomato. Has Oliver been mean to you?" Oliver Burke was the lawyer Carol was working for.

-"No, he's been nice, don't worry. I'm just, you know, female problem." Carol managed to find a good lie, she was really bad at that but Andrea seemed to have bought it.

-"Oh. Is that why you have not invited mister grumpy to your place last night?* The blond smirked.

-"Andrea, He didn't get to my place because when I woke up yesterday I was still a married woman. Yes Ed was a big piece of shit," Carol didn't swear often but when it came to that man she did, a lot "and I deserve to find a good man but I'm not ready. Plus, no offense, but I don't know the man."

-"Touché." Andrea retaliated. "Time will come though." She smiled. "Ready to go? My slutty ass needs to get itself a car.* She winked.

-"My god Andrea you're impossible.* Carol laughed. "Yes I'm ready." She picked up her purse and got to the elevator with her friend.

Andrea gave directions to Carol as they drove through the city. The garage was at the border of the town and she wondered why she didn't pick up one that was closer. With the dense traffic of the afternoon it took them almost half a hour to get there.  
The place looked like an oversized barn, there were wrecked cars on the side of the road and junk pretty much everywhere, the road and area around the barn were muddy. Carol parked next to a row of bikes and looked at Andrea a puzzled look on her face. The woman smiled and got out of the car. She followed and almost froze at the sight of Merle.

-"Oh I haven't told you? Merle's a mechanic." She winked at the stunned brunette and walked to the man. Merle grabbed Andrea, wrapped his arm around her and kissed her shamelessly hard on the mouth.

-"Brilliant!" Carol muttered before joining them "Hello Merle."

-"Hey fucker get your ass here!" Merle shouted and Carol almost jumped out of her shoes.

-"Why the fuck are ya shouting like that?" A voice answered and Daryl walked from behind an old truck in the back of the barn. His eyes opened wide when he saw the two women, especially Carol.

-"Visitors.* Merle gave his brother a crooked smile. His arm was still around Andrea's waist.

Daryl knew Merle had spent the night out and when he's seen the black Lexus in the garage in the morning he knew it was Andrea's but having her here, his brother's hand all over her, with Carol standing not far, was something he hadn't expected. The brunette looked quite surprised as well and he could tell she was feeling pretty out of place right now.

-"Hi." He mumbled when he got closer to them.

-"Hello Daryl,* Carol smiled she had not expected seeing him, maybe one day but not that soon "Andrea picked me as her official chauffeur." She tried to joke.

-"Do you have it?" Andrea asked Merle and the man picked something out of his shirt pocket, Andrea's phone "God, Sexy, you're saving my life.* She kissed Merle again and the two other looked away "With all the commotion last night I forgot I had it plugged behind the bar.* Andrea explained. "Show me the car you have for me." She said to Merle and the man dragged her by the hand into the shadow of the barn.

-"Please tell me they won't do it in every car with us right there." Carol whispered speaking for herself.

-"I fucking hope they won't they all belong to customers." Carol froze when Daryl answered the question she thought she had not spoken out loud. But when she looked at the frown on his face she couldn't help but laugh. He looked back at her and smiled.

-"Listen, I still think I owe you and I really don't fell like witnessing their display of…affection. She's going to have a car, she has her phone, she doesn't need me, let's sneak out and have diner. It's on me." She couldn't believe she just asked him out. No she hadn't, she just wanted to say thank you, no not the kind of thank you they talked about in the truck the night before, just a thank you thank you. Oh god he was looking at her now and she felt like she wanted the mud to suck her down until she completely disappeared.

-"Sounds good." Daryl said after what seemed like forever.

-"You pick the place then, I don't come in that part of the town often." Daryl looked at her blankly "I mean I don't go out often, I go from home to work and that's almost all." He must think I'm being prejudiced because it's the worst part of the town, I've insulted him again, what's wrong with me?

-"I know a place." He heard Andrea giggle in the back of the garage. "Let's go now." He gave her a knowing look and she nodded.

—

Carol didn't like fancy clothes, fancy places, fancy whatever and she could bet both her hands that Daryl didn't like those things either so when she parked the car near a small dinner she felt quite happy about his choice of restaurant. Daryl had been quiet during the whole ride, except when he had had to give her directions and she didn't know if it meant he was a quiet man or if he was having second thought about their diner. But he got out of the car and waited for her to grab her purse before they got into the dinner. They chose a booth in the back, far from the teenagers who were eating ice creams and speaking pretty loud, and sat there.

-"You're the quiet type aren't you." Best knowing than guessing she thought.

-"I am. And ya the shy type."

-"Not shy more…"

-"Not the social type?" He helped.

-"Something like that, yes."

-"Ya aren't that antisocial ya invited me to have diner with you."

-"That's different you saved me from a rapist last night."

-"It's a thank you diner then?" He looked at her and once again the whole 'thank you thing' from the day before popped in her head. She blushed.

-"Something like that, yes." She managed to say. The waitress saved her from her discomfort when she came to take their order. She ordered an omelette with greens on the side and Daryl hamburger and fries. They stayed quiet for a moment. "I'm not good at small talk either.* She said.

-"It's fine I already know a lot about you."

-"You do?" She opened her eyes wide. "And what do you know?"

-"I know ya had a divorce. Ya a regular woman with regular tastes. Ya beautiful. Ya faithful to your friend and she's faithful to ya meaning ya have a good heart even if she's a total bitch." Daryl looked at his joined hand that were resting on the table.

-"Hey Andrea's not a bitch!" Wait…I'm beautiful?

-"She is." He was glad she didn't catch the 'beautiful part' of his rambling.

-"Well yes she is but if there's someone here who has the right to say so it's me not you. You don't know her."

-"Faithful to the bone, but ya right I don't know her."

-'If it hadn't been for her I'd still be the pathetic wife of an abusive husband, I won't let you say anything about her. She's wild and crazy but she's good to the core!" Carol crossed her arm and gave Daryl a daring look.

-"Abusive husband?" Daryl raised an eyebrow. Shit he got that. Carol blushed again.

-"Yes." She sighs and leans back on her chair. "Nothing you want to know about I'm sure." Oh but he did. He had proven that he wasn't fond of that sort of men the day before, he had seen she was not into that 'flirting and all' like her friend was but he didn't know she had suffered before because of a man. He leaned back in his own chair.

-"I want to know about it."

-"Why?" she asked surprised and the only answer he gave her was a shrug. "Well…" She sighed. "I married young, too young, I was nineteen, he was twenty. He was charming and all but six months after the wedding the abuses started, verbal first then…*She stopped. The waitress came back with their food but she suddenly lost her appetite.

-"He beat you?" Daryl clenched his teeth. She nods as an answer. "How long…* he paused there to breathe. *How long you've been married?"

-"Seven years." She was ashamed to admit she'd stayed that long with a man like that so she felt the need to explain "He had me cut off my family and friends, I was alone, I had no clue what to do and then I met Andrea at the supermarket. It sounds crazy but she recognized the signs immediately and helped me admit it was not a fatality, that I could escape. And I did. I got him kicked out of his house, of my life, even of the town.*

-"Well I won't call her a bitch again then." He said relieved she had been able to get out of it but still a bit angry she had had to go through that for so long. "Only if she messes up with my brother." And suddenly Carol laughed. He had taken the blow quite easily, had not told her she'd been a fool, hadn't judged her. For the first time talking about what happened to her had not her felling like crap at the end of her story. Daryl was something, something she'd never met before. It was alien but nice.

-"If your brother messes with her I'll call him a fat bastard though." She looked at his face and he looked back at her a ghost of a smile on his lips.

-"I'll do it too." That settled he picked a frie and threw it in his mouth. "Food gonna be cold. Eat.*

Things got smoothly after that. Daryl wasn't much of a talker but he answered gladly to all the questions she asked about the garage, his brother, his love for bikes. She tried to keep away from too personal questions because it felt good to just talk about something with someone and she didn't want anything heavy to fall on that delightful evening. She knew somehow that the man that was in front of her had a heavy past, it showed in his eyes sometimes but poking that part of him would be way too forward.

-"So what about the whole messy hair, black leather and jeans. You like scaring people?" She joked.

-"What about the deep blue eyes, singing voice and pretty face. Ya like troubling men?" He retorted and Carol smile dropped. He didn't mean to be rude or anything, he had said that on an impulse. And she knew he found her beautiful he told her earlier. That conversation had him drop his guard, he should have been more careful. Him who was calling Andrea a bitch for being forward had clearly crossed the line between a nice conversation and an awkward moment.

-"I'm not pretty or beautiful Daryl.* She looked down. Seven years of abuse had had her self esteem go low. She didn't think of herself as someone people could look at and find even remotely pretty.

-"Say that to my eyes coz that's what they see." He knew she couldn't see what he saw, he had been around abused women before. His mother had been one. But his mother died because she hadn't been able to leave. Carol was very much alive. Stronger than she thought she was. And hell she was beautiful.

-"I'm sorry Daryl but I can't talk about this with you, it's…"

-"Too much? I got it." What's been said been said, it'll make it's way in her head one day. Soon would be great. Great? Why? For her or for him? Did he have something in mind? No. That was not him to think that way. He had nothing in mind. He just let himself drift a bit because they had talked a lot, more than he was used to. And that was all it was. "Ya haven't eaten much." A change in the conversation, good. Nice plan.

-"No." She shook her head *I don't eat much for diner and to be fair that omelette was huge." Daryl shook his head what was the problem with women and food? He'd never understand.

Carol shifted a bit on her chair and felt her phone vibrate in her purse. She fumbled in it and retrieved it. Six missed calls. Shit. She gave Daryl an apologetic look and dialed Andrea"s number

"Carol! she almost shout on the phone I was worried sick where the hell are you?"  
"Sorry Andrea." She made a face and Daryl rolled his eyes "You were obviously busy and I offered Daryl to grab diner somewhere."  
"Oh you offered Daryl to grab diner" She made it sound nasty.  
"Andrea…" Carol sighs.  
"Are you going to bring him home this time?"  
"Andrea! " She hissed and gave Daryl a shy look before looking back at her unfinished meal. "No! and stop with that." She lowered her voice.  
"Well I'm glad you're safe I've called at your place and on your cell, I panicked for a moment. You're okay? I mean Really?"  
"Yes I am, I'm going to drive Daryl back to the garage and go straight back home don't worry.*  
"Good, tell Daryl his brother says hi and he won't be home tonight."  
"Oh my god, you're such a slutty ass you know that!*  
"Oh don't worry I'll call you tomorrow and tell you everything.* She laughed.  
"I rather not have to hear about that if you don't mind* She was aware of Daryl look on her right now. *Anyway I'll talk to you tomorrow and see you Monday. And Andrea. Be nice okay."  
"Oh I will, I will.* Carol shook her head. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do and take care. Love you"  
"Love you too"

Carol put her phone back in her purse and looked up. "Your brother won't be home tonight. He says Hi.* Daryl raises an eyebrow. It wasn't in Merle's habits to spend two night in a row with the same woman, let alone helping her with her car troubles. That one must be something. "You're ready to go?" Daryl nodded and Carol put some money on the table. "Lead the way then".

They had made it half way to the door when a man grabbed Carol's hand.

-"Hey lovely, come here with us." A man Carol had never seen before said, he looked pretty drunk. in a flash Daryl grabbed the man's wrist and twisted it.

-"Hands off fucker.* He spat and the man cried in pain.

-"Daryl!" Carol shout. Once again he had shown how violent he could be and it scared her, he could see it in her eyes. He let go of the man and looked away feeling pretty bad. But he couldn't help it, he felt protective of her. He grabbed her hand and lead her out of the place before he could break the man's face. "Daryl for god's sake stop now!* He stopped and let go of her hand looking away "What was that about?" Daryl didn't find the strength to answer right away. "You can't go around and kick every man around, that guy was drunk and pretty harmless*

-"But he grabbed you and…"

-"And he would have let me go. He didn't grab me that hard, I only had to shake my hand to get free." Daryl avoided her eyes, he felt really stupid and he didn't like it.

-"I didn't know that." He mumbled. Carol looked at him, god he looked like a boy right now. She sighed.

-"I know you meant well but…this is violence. I had my fair share of this shit and I can't have that again."

-"I'd never hurt you!" This time he looked at her. He was so sincere his eyes screamed how sincere he was. It was strange. She didn't know the man, he had saved her and Andrea the night before and now he was acting crazy around her. But his eyes told her he meant well and wasn't lying.

-"I can tell it's true but, Daryl, hold yourself together and don't go hurting people around like that it's…It's scary."

-"I didn't mean to scare you"

-"I know. Come on, I'm driving you back to the garage. You have your bike there right?" Daryl nodded.

The ride back to the garage was quiet, not a comfortable quiet and Carol felt like she got from point zero to point minus one. She parked in front of the barn and stopped the engine.

-"Daryl?" The man was looking outside the window gnawing his thumb nail. "Daryl will you look at me?" He reluctantly turned his head and looked at her. "Daryl you're a good man, I know it, a bit impulsive, you must have your reasons for that, I can't ask you to be anything else than what you are. I know you didn't mean to scare me earlier. You've been nothing but nice to me. You've even listened to my story without judging me and trust me this is priceless." She paused to breathe then continue words flowing less fast than they first did. "I didn't mean to shout at you." Another pause there "I'd be more than happy to see you again some times." Another pause and she had to put her fears aside to do what she was about to do "Give me your hand" He frowned but he did as he was told. Carol took a pen in her purse and wrote something on his palm, his skin was rough but warm when she put hers on the back of it. Hell hands of mine don't you dare shaking right now! "This is my phone number, use it if you feel like it, okay?" The man looked down at his hand then back at Carol and nodded. What she'd said had touched him right in the heart and none of his own words were good enough to compare to that honesty. He looked right into her eyes for a few seconds wishing she'd understand his silence then get out of the car and into the garage.

Carol felt strange for a moment not understanding what had just happened and it took her a few minutes to get her thought right in her head before she turned the engine on again. She drove back to her place an undefined feeling in her chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She couldn't sleep. She was in her bed looking at the ceiling and her thoughts were racing like crazy. Her, the woman who never got out, who barely had a social life, who was in the process of reconstructing herself after seven years of bad marriage had had two very strange evenings. Her brain was in total overload. She inhaled and exhaled slowly but nothing seemed to work on her shaking body. If only she could stop on a thought and examine it would be a good start but everything was blurry and spinning. She looked at the clock on her bedside table. 2am. Great. What was she supposed to do? Call Andrea? No the woman was… bound at the moment. She whined when a flash of Andrea and Merle having sex popped in her brain.

She sat up on her bed and threw a pillow in the corner of the room. It didn't help easing her frustration. Well, if her brain wouldn't oblige, her body would, she got up and got downstairs. Cleaning? The place was clean enough but she needed to do something. So cleaning it would be. She had cleaned the house of each and every things that belonged to Ed but a double check wouldn't hurt.

Obviously she had forgotten a few things. Pictures, some old clothes he had bought her, shampoo and a few other things were now in a bag in the kitchen. She had cleaned each and every room of the house and was still in no need for sleep. She made coffee and sat at the kitchen table. The kitchen table…shit. The dream from the other night came back from the back of her head playing like a movie in a theatre in front of her eyes. She put a hand on the wooden surface and moved it slowly

-"This is crazy." She whispered to herself.

—

Daryl stopped at the oil station on the side of the road, he was far from home, had ridden all night. He got down his bike and stretched, his whole body ached and he could feel the tension in his shoulders. He got in, grabbed a large cup of coffee then went out and rested his back against the wall. Dawn was his favorite part of the day. It was the most peaceful, people were still asleep, and the day was full of promises. Not that he expected his to be spectacular, they were all the same, but something could always show up. And something had. Two nights ago. He looked at the palm of his left hand, the phone number was still there. He had copied it on a piece of paper but hadn't erased it from his skin.

When she had left him he had felt strange. He had no word to describe it really so strange would be the word for it. A voice in him had screamed so loud to grab her and kiss her and more than he had had to leave the car. That voice had followed him shouting 'Go back to that car, run after that car, grab your bike and follow that car, show up to her place' he couldn't let it command him, decide for him. He had never heard that voice before, it was emotion and need combined and it scared the shit out of him. The only thing he could do not to answer to that order was ridding away, going somewhere and clear his fucking head.

And there he was, in the middle of nowhere. The voice wasn't here anymore but something had taken it's place. Something he couldn't put a name on. He took a sip of coffee. If he'd been true to himself he'd know the word was Carol. But why, what, when and a thousand of other questions were right behind that name and he wasn't ready for the flow.

He felt better though, long rides did that to him. He wasn't really happy about it but he had to come back home. He just hoped Merle hadn't open their house to Andrea for he wasn't in the mood to see her. He finished his coffee, then jumped back on his bike.

—

-"Afternoon sunshine" Andrea said as a greeting when Carol picked up the phone.  
-" Hello Andrea." She yawned.  
-"Short night?" The double meaning under her words didn't escape Carol mind.  
-"I've slept alone Andrea."  
-"Oh? Merle told me Daryl didn't sleep at home last night." Carol's heart skipped a beat at the mention of the man's name.  
-"Well whatever he did it wasn't with me."  
-"What happened?" Andrea's voice turned serious.  
-"What do you mean what happened?"  
-"Last time I had you on the phone you were having diner together. What happened?"  
-"Nothing happened for god's sake, we had diner and I drove him back to the garage." Carol was angrier than she should be.  
-"Has he tried anything?" This time she heard concern in the blond woman voice.  
-"No, I mean not really."  
-"Carol don't let me hang there and tell me what happened."  
-"We talked, he told me I was beautiful, almost broke a man's wrist because he dared touching me, he told me strange things I have trouble understanding and I drove him back to the garage. He left without a word, damned I'm in no shape to deal with that sort of things plus I don't have a clue what all that means."  
-"He almost broke a guy's wrist for you?" Carol sighs as an answer "I'm no specialist when it comes to rednecks idea of romanticism but I think it means he likes you."  
-"Breaking people hands is not my idea of romanticism Andrea, I told him that he couldn't do this, it's way too over the top. I can't have violence around me any more. Witnessing it is no fun at all!"  
-"Did he hurt you?" Andrea's voice got hard  
-"No of course not. He…he told me he'd never hurt me."  
-"Oh."  
-"Oh what?"  
-"Sorry Carol but I think he really likes you wether you like him or not." Carol whined at that statement. "Carol? You really like him don't you?"  
-"Don't make me say I do. Please it's too complicated, I can't…It's not…I'm not…"  
-"You can, it is, you are. Carol. I don't say you have to throw yourself at him but…maybe you should give it a try, whatever that it is."  
-"I gave him my phone number."  
-"You did?" Andrea was stunned "Well well that's a good start. God job big girl."  
-"And now you're making fun of me."  
-"No! I'm happy you made a move."  
-"And what a move…I feel stupid."  
-"Welcome to the wild world sunshine. Don't worry whatever happens I have your back. Just, be careful."  
-"Listen to the slutty ass talking*  
-"Well me is me, you is you. Listen I have to go but I'll call you back. Just get out or have a nap, you sound exhausted, watch TV, anything. Forget about the guy, if he calls he calls if he doesn't well his loss not yours ok?"  
-"Yes ok. Harder done than said."  
-"You're strong, you'll manage. Speak to you soon. I love you."  
-"Love you too."

—

It was around four in the afternoon when Daryl parked his bike in front of the house he shared with Merle. He was completely worn out, his shoulder were killing him and all he wanted was getting rid of his clothes and have a long night sleep. When he opened the door he didn't expect seeing Andrea sitting at the kitchen table wearing nothing but one of Merle's shirt. At least on her it looked oversized.

-"Well hello there missing boy" She smiled "Your brother was worried."

-"Merle's never worried. I've spent the night and half of the day on my bike I gonna go to sleep."

-"You do that often?" Andrea wasn't ready to let that one go after what Carol had told her on the phone.

-"Yes." Daryl hisses. He swore he wouldn't call her a bitch but even if she was Carol's friend he didn't have to like her. Plus it wasn't her business where he had been or what he had done. "Where's Merle?"

-"In the shower."

He didn't know what the two of them were doing exactly but it had been a while since Merle had brought a woman home. "Listen, it's no me business but if ya here to fuck with my brother's brain you better not play that game."

Andrea's face harden "What your brother and I are doing is none of your business indeed. And for as much as a slut I could look to you I'm not the kind who plays cat and mouse. I'm not here to have a free pass on my car bill. And since we are all about minding each other's business don't you have a phone call to make?" Daryl gave her a dark look, his blue piercing eyes staring right into hers. She hold his stare for a long moment then Daryl took a deep breath and walked straight to the stairs.

-"Daryl!" Andrea called and the man turned around "You have my blessing but remember that I'm more than a fucking bitch, I am a lawyer." Daryl shook his head and went upstairs. God that woman had balls. In a way she made him think of Merle and him. They had each other's back and hell, Andrea was very protective of her friend. No doubt Carol would do whatever she could to help Andrea as well. He threw himself on his bed and stared at the ceiling for a while.

—

Carol was fast asleep when the phone rang in her room. She turned slowly and pated the bedside table, she found the phone and answered her eyes still closed.

-"Andrea, for fuck's sake I was sleeping." She groaned

-"Carol…Hi…It's Daryl".


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here comes the chapter 4. If you enjoy, please follow and review (feedbacks are always appreciated ;))**_

 **Chapter 4**

Carol was in the kitchen, she had broken a plate, almost burned the bacon, she had to calm down, she didn't want him to think she was some crazy lunatic. She breathed in and out deeply. He'd be there in a few, she had invited him for breakfast. Why? She had no clue, it sounded good at the moment, it wasn't lunch, or brunch since it was Sunday and restaurants didn't serve lunch on Sundays - don't ask why - or diner so it wasn't a date. Breakfast sounded neutral. Easy. Nothing that could be taken as something else than having coffee, eggs, pancakes, sausages, bacon…she had cooked all she had for she had no idea what he liked and never took the time to ask when he had called the day before. He had actually called. That had been a shock. She hadn't expected that. Well she had wished it but not expected it. She almost jumped out of her shoes when she heard his bike. Everything was fine, she was fine, another deep breathe in breathe out and she walked to the door and opened it when he knocked.

-"Hey!* She smiled and he smiled back. "Get in." She opened the door wide and he stepped inside. He stood in the hallway, on the left was the open kitchen and on the right the living room but he had only eyes for her. She was wearing those ridiculously tight jeans Andrea has made her bought a few weeks ago, a white blouse with a white tank top underneath. It was not this particular but the sight made Daryl blush a bit. "As you can see the kitchen's here," She points in it's direction "get in and have a sit." Daryl looked at the table behind the counter and frowned. "You invited other people?" She turned and looked at the mountain of food on the table and laughed. "Ah, no, it's for you and me, I got a bit carried away I guess." Daryl took off his leather jacket, put it on the back of a chair and sat "A bit yeah."

-"Coffee?" She asked and he nodded. She poured two cups, put them on the table and sat opposite him. "I didn't know what you liked so…"

-"So you cooked for twelve?" He smiled.

-"No, just for eight, maybe ten. Help yourself, it's growing cold."

Daryl put a bit of everything in his plate and Carol looked at him a smile on her face. She had thought it'd be pretty awkward to have him there but it actually felt right. A normal breakfast, just like she thought it would be when she'd invited him. Thought or expected or wished.

-"Didn't meant to wake you up when I called yesterday." He said after swallowing his bacon and having a sip of coffee. Small talk couldn't hurt.

-"It's fine. I'm not usually in bed that early, it's just that I hadn't have much sleep the night before." Saying the truth couldn't hurt. Could it?

-"Me neither." That wasn't small talk.

-"Yes, I've heard you've been away all night." She froze instantly after saying those words, what business of hers was it if he hadn't been home, plus now he knew she had talked about him with Andrea, who else would have told her. And he could have been with someone, a woman maybe. "Not that it's my business what you do at night." She felt like she was digging her grave there. "I mean…"

-"Was riding. I do that when…when I feel like it." He studied his food with attention.

-"Oh!* She was relieved and she shouldn't be, should she? "And you often feel like riding all night like that." Why the hell am I asking?

-"Only when I have to clear my mind."

-"I understand, I've spent the night cleaning my house, for the same reason." He looked up and found her eyes. He remembered the look in her eyes on the parking lot, after he had grabbed the man's wrist in the dinner. He had scared her, he knew. She had been prompt to forgive him but had it make him look like a danger to her? He was there in her kitchen having breakfast, she wouldn't have invited him if she was still afraid of him. But that woman thought she owed him, had thanked him several time. Was this breakfast an extension of that or… did she just wanted to see him again? Where the hell were they now? He had no fucking idea how these things worked, what to say or do. He couldn't let her be scared.

-"Really didn' mean to scare you, at the dinner." He keeps his eyes on her and she hold his gaze.

-"I know." She whispered. God these eyes he had.

-"It's just…* Daryl added "I..am weird around you. I…" He ran out of words those were already hard to say for him.

-"Me too and it freaks me out." No need to lie.

-"Same here.* He broke eye contact. He was slipping away and she didn't want that to happen so she put her hand on his. That made him look back at her. Hell she was beautiful, in the morning light her eyes were as blue as the sky and all sorts of cheesy metaphors crossed his mind when he tried to describe her face in his head. Damned he couldn't bear it anymore. He laced their fingers got up and stood in front of her. A gentle tug at her arm made her stand in front of him. His eyes had never left her face and he had seen her cheeks turn a brighter shade of pink, heard her breath when it caught in her throat. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, And since she didn't push him away, he leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Carol felt like her knees were going to give out but she managed to stay up when Daryl's lips touched hers, a very light kiss. She let out the air that had been caught in her lungs then decided that since he had made the first move she wouldn't let him hung there and this time she kissed him.

When Daryl felt her lips on his again all his fears of having been too forward disappeared and he kissed back gently at first but when he heard a moan escaped her he pulled her closer, and both his arms were now wrapped around her waist, hers around his neck. He ran his tongue along her bottom lips and she parted them, he immediately took the hint and his tongue slid in tasting her. He didn't have to battle for dominance, she had surrendered letting him kiss, explore nibble. It was overwhelming, that effect that woman had on him was tearing him apart from the inside but it felt good, hell it felt good. He kissed her again and again but he needed more, he ached for more.

The second Daryl had taken the lead she had let him do whatever he wanted to do. She should have been more careful but she had those butterflies everyone talked about in her stomach, chills along her spine - and lower it was even worse -. She had never known what it was to share something that strong with someone, someone who was really into her and god those kisses left no doubt Daryl was. All she had had was Ed. And he'd never been good at kissing or in the sack even at the beginning. She suddenly realized she just had thought about sex, it was crazy, scary, god those kisses were affecting her brain badly. She felt Daryl's hands wander on her back, He was holding her tight as if he didn't want her to escape and now she started feeling trapped and feeling the bulge on his jeans on her thigh let no room for imagination. He was aroused and very ready to have her here and now. But was she…was she ready for something like that to happen? Things had dangerously slid into something she couldn't control.

Way out of control when Daryl grabbed her thighs and sat her down on the kitchen counter. His lips left hers and he kissed his way down to her neck, he nibbled the soft skin there and let his hand wander under her blouse, pulling her tank top out of her jeans.

And that's when Carol snapped out of it.

-"Daryl, stop please. Stop!" The man stoped moving and kissing at once and looked at her face. She was blushing and panting like crazy. She looked at him scared as hell that he would keep going without her consent, she had had to live that moment way too often the past seven years. It was stupid, Daryl wasn't Ed but bad memories were still there on the back of her head - and all over her body but it was not was the matter now -. But he stoped and his hand moved to rest on her waist. He saw the fear in her eyes, and understood quickly what she was afraid of. And hell he didn't want to scare her or hurt her, he wanted her, he craved her but he should have known better, he had pushed her way too far. She had told her at the dinner she had been in a bad relationship, and he knew what bad relationships were made of. She was about to freak out on him and he couldn't let that happen. He slowly and carefully took a step back, his hands now just a light touch on her hips. He took a moment to breathe and cool down.

-"Too much, too fast?" He said in a raspy voice and she slowly nods.

-"I"m sorry." She whispered. "I shouldn't have…I…"

-"You've done nothing wrong Carol" Fuck she was the one apologizing for having been used for years and not being ready to take that step with him right there on her kitchen counter. He had to choose his word wisely here. "I got…carried away?"

-"Tell me about it." She looked down feeling ashamed of herself.

-"Don't blame yourself, been forward there. I shouldn't have pushed you in the first place, I'm sorry."

-"Hell no don't you dare apologizing." He had made her feel good, beautiful and wanted he had nothing to apologize for. She had enjoyed herself, let him take the lead. She had given the signal she was fine with it.

-"Don't and I won't then. Still…" He sighed* I don' want you to think I've come here just to fuck you.*

God that vocabulary he used. "I don't think you came to my place only to have sex with me.* She had to choose what kind of signal she wanted to send him now " You were hungry too.* She opted for a joke. God choice for he immediately looked less tense and it felt good. The moment of panic seemed to have passed. Not that she was ready to resume their previous activity though. But deep inside her, her inner voice screamed she didn't want him to leave with the thought she…didn't like him. Oh it sounded so childish said like that.

He laughed and helped her get down the kitchen counter. "Food is cold now."

She looked at the wasted food but she couldn't care less right now. *But the coffee is not. How about we take it and grab something to eat outside. It was a bad idea to invite you here in the first place.* She made a face *Too many bad memories.*

Daryl registered her words and gave her proposition a thought. When the idea popped in his head he looked at her a smile on his lips "Have you been on a bike before?"


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy this new chapter :)

 **Chapter 5**

Why the hell had she accepted to get on the bike with him? She was there, her arms tightly wrapped around his waist, her face on his leather jacket and fighting to keep her eyes open. She knew he wasn't speeding that much but the roar of the engine and the wind around them made her fell they were ridding 200 miles per hour. No she had never ridden a bike before.

When he eventually stopped her body was stiffed as hell and he had to help her get down of the bike. He laughed when he saw how white her face had turned.

-"Andrea's definitely the wild one. Ya ok there? Ya not gonna faint on me?"

-"Laughing is mean Daryl and no I'm not going to faint.* She tried to take a step but her knees gave out. Once again, as he did in the bar the first time she had met him not that long ago - four days ago - he grabbed her and steadied her. This time he pulled her to his chest and gave her a quick kiss. "For your courage wild Carol." He joked. He kept an arm around her waist and walked with her to the riverbank. He had taken the coffee and the donuts they have bought on their way.

They sat on the grass and unpacked the food and drinks. They ate in a comfortable silence both looking at the water and nature in front of them. Comfortable silence Daryl broke a few minutes later.

-"What's with the house?"

Carol kept her eyes on the river. "It's was our house. Ed's and mine. I've cleaned it inside and out but it still reeks of him and the years we have shared there."

-"I've lived in a house like that. Not a big house like yours but something like that."

She looked at him. "Bad memories?"

He nodded "All over the place."

-"I'm sorry." Her eyes turned to the water again.

-"I'm sorry too."

-"Well you're alive, I'm alive. Broken a bit, maybe a lot, but alive."

-"Hey…" Daryl moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders "Can't patch you up with rubber band but I'm no fucker like that ex of yours. If ya let me, I can try."

Carol shifts a bit to look at him. "You would? Why?"

-"Because I've fallen hard for you the minute I saw you. It's cheesy as fuck said like that but hell it's true."

-"Cheesy as fuck as you say but, god knows why, I think I've fallen for you too."

-"I'm a lucky bastard then."

-"No I'm the lucky one here." She kissed him softly and he kissed back as softly. There was no rush now, everything was in the open. "I'm going to sell the house, the car, everything. This is my past, I want to build a life of my own." And I'm going to find confidence again, I'm going to allow myself to be with someone, to be with him. He wants to patch me up, Not an easy task…Is all this a good idea?

-"Can help you with the car, find ya a new one."

-"Sounds a good idea, thank you."

-"You'll have it by the end of the week. One problem solved. Even if 't just a car."

-"You know that it's not just a car." He knew.

He ran a finger on a small but not that old scar she had on her upper arm. "He did that?"

Carol wrapped her arms around herself as if she was suddenly cold. "You remember when you said 'too fast too soon'? We've managed to slow down on certain things but talking about that is out of my boundaries for now. It's just too soon."

He pulled her a bit closer and said nothing more. He understood. Ed Pelletier, that bastard, wherever he was, one day he'd have to answer to him for what he'd done to her, he swore it to himself.

—

They were laying on the grass, watching at the sky when Daryl suddenly pulled her to him and she found herself on top of him straddling his legs. He rested his hand on the small of her back.

-"Can I ask you something?"

She was a bit stunned by his move and their sudden proximity. "Ah…I guess so." She didn't dare to move.

-"It's no hard to understand what you gone through. Not that I'd dare say I really know how you've suffered and all.* Sadness clouded her eyes "Hey I'm not going to ask you to tell me anything about it, don't wanna make you talk about bad things. I just…well,* he took a breathe, he was not used to have that sort of conversation "I care about you, what I said before…you know…the 'fallen for you' thing. I meant it.* Another long breathe. "I won't push you. That what I mean. So… well what I want to ask is : are you alright with that. I mean, you and I?"

She crossed her arms on his chest so she could rest her head and look at him at the same time. "I find it crazy, I have no idea why you want that, with me of all people.* She put a hand on his mouth, he was about say something but she needed to finish before letting him say anything *I'll tell you one day, maybe, I don't know. All I can tell you now is that I'm pretty much a wreck and I didn't expect to see you pop into my life like you did, but I'm glad. The 'fallen for you' part, you already know it is mutual. I must tell you though that I'm far from being ready to be with someone like you wanted us to be in my kitchen earlier. I've been pretty shaken for wanting it that much myself but I'm not ready for it, now I can tell. I can't tell you when I'll be. I can make promises. I want this 'you and I'. I just don't want to throw the burden I've carried with me and still carry now at your feet and wait for you to make it disappear. It would be easy but not fair. I have a lot to rebuild. If you want to be by my side I'll be more than happy. But I'd understand if you hadn't the patience to wait for me.* He kissed the palm of her hand and she moved it away a little smile on her lips. "I'm no animal. I can wait. I want to wait. I've never fallen for anyone. Can't let that chance go, it's too precious. I'll make mistakes, hell I'm no saint or nothin' but I'll try as hard as I can." He looked at her waiting for her final answer. "Well then,* she sighed *I think you're stuck with me now.* She leaned down and gave him a soft kiss he answered to as sweetly. God that man, under his rough outside was all mellow inside. He held her tighter, not bothered by her weight and looked back to the sky. "A fucking lucky bastard." He whispered.

—

They had ridden back to Carol's place and she had made a face when she'd got to the front porch. Today had been something different, something nice, one step in the direction of something new, scary but beautiful. That house didn't belong in the picture. She gave a side look at Daryl, she couldn't read his face, but she knew he knew.

-"Two options." He said "Ya kiss me goodnight and I leave or we get inside and work on the forgetting the past thing. We can make out like teenagers on your couch." The offer made Carol laugh. Good, that was what he wanted. Not that he'd mind the make out part of the offer.

-"A kiss goodnight, I have to get up early tomorrow. That sounds lame but it's true.* Plus even if you said you could behave and I said I wasn't ready, I prefer having you far from my couch or my bedroom…or my kitchen table…or my kitchen counter…

He smiled and cupped her cheek leaning down to kiss her, light at first but then she kissed back and seconds later she was wrapped around him, her back against her door with him pressing heavily on her kissing passionately. When she broke the kiss she was panting.

-"Make out like teenagers on the couch you said?" She smiled completely unaware they could be seen by the neighbors and passers by. "Something makes me think it wouldn't be wise to let you in."

-"Yeah probably" He moved away from her but kissed her again lightly. "See you tomorrow?"

-"Yes." She whispered. "Call me." He nodded, gave her a last quick kiss them got on his bike. He gave her a last smile, put his helmet on then left.

—

-"You still have that realtor card?"

-"Well good evening to you too Carol." Andrea chuckled "And yes I still have it."

-"Good evening Andrea. I want to sell the house."

-"I thought you said you needed time to get yourself together."

-"That won't happen in this house. I have to get rid of it. The faster the better."

-"What happened?"

-"Daryl happened." She knew saying it like that would open the door to a lot of questions but it didn't matter.

-"Daryl like Merle's brother? Like sexy biker? Like tell me everything right now!"

-"Nothing and everything at the same time."

-"Be more specific Carol and take your time I want to know everything."

-"Andrea…* She sighed but start telling her what had happened.

-"On the kitchen counter? Oh my god who are you and what have you done to Carol."

-"Very funny…anyway nothing happened, I couldn't, in that house, not without knowing Daryl better, not without…* She sighed *He's ready to wait for me, it's crazy…"

-"Wow Carol, too much information, slow down."

-"He likes me, I like him, he's ready to wait for me. I can tell it's the truth and I can tell I want that like crazy. But I can't bring him to this house to watch a movie, have diner or anything else. Plus, for me, for my own sake, I need to move on."

-"Right." Andrea's voice was serious this time. "We'll have this house sold, you'll have a new one but for the Daryl part, even if I must confess I told him to call you, just be careful."

-"You did what?"

-"I saw him at their home, I was waiting for Merle to get out of the shower, he got in. I just told him to use the number you gave him and warned him by telling him I was a lawyer."

-"My god Andrea… I'm lucky he even called after that."

-"He's hooked, I've just made him call faster than he would have by himself, the rest is his. Still… Don't sell the house for him."

-"I'm not. It was already in my mind and you know it, selling the house I mean."

-"I know. Listen. I'm glad for you. Consider the house sold already and look for a new one. Just…"

-"Be careful, I know, you already said it."

-"I just worry for you."

-"You're a mother to me Andrea." She realized she hadn't talked about Merle, which was far from being her. "So what about Merle?"

-"What do you mean?"

-"You still haven't spoken about him and, really, it's not your style, you're a kiss and tell."

-"Why thank you Carol…Even if it's true. Well, Merle's a nice guy."

-"A nice guy…" That wasn't what she expected her to say about the man.

-"Yes, a nice guy. Sexy, fucking good in the sack and hell really not what I expected him to be…you know, behind that smirk of his. I thought he was…Oh I don't know…"

-"More that the dick of the day?"

-"Carol, what's about this new vocabulary of yours I'm shocked. But yes, more than that."

-"So…you like him?"

-"Come on! We've spent what four days together…"

-"It's been no longer with me and Daryl you know."

-"Point taken. Anyway I have no clue what I think about it…him…"

-"My my Andrea is letting her guard down, that's something."

-"I'm not! I'm just fucking enjoying myself way too much with that one."

-"And you were talking about my vocabulary, listen to yours."

-"What do those men do to us?"

-"I have no clue."

-"Neither do I.* A heavy sigh escapes her mouth. "I'll sleep on this, you do the same and we'll talk about it tomorrow at work?"

-"If I can sleep…"

-"You too hey…"

-"Goodnight Andrea."

-"Night beautiful."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As predicted Carol didn't have much sleep but she didn't mind. It had been a good one in it's own way. She had thought about Daryl a lot. His touching and kissing of course but above all, his words. The strange promise he made to her. She had thought about Andrea's warning too. She was right, she had to be careful. She was stronger but not invincible, putting herself in the situation of falling for someone that soon after her divorce was something to ponder.  
She finally fell asleep with the thought that she'd get things slow, one baby step at a time, the car, the house and then her relationship with Daryl. If he was what he said he was all this would work pretty fine. If he wasn't…she'd be heart broken for sure but she'd already have move on in her life. All gain, not that much loss…That part wasn't really true but she got with that. No need for bad thoughts now.

Andrea bought her coffee that morning at the office. She had had not much sleep either.

-"You look awful today."  
-"Remind me not to bring you coffee if it's for you to tell me such horrible things in return."  
-"I'm sorry but it's the truth. What's wrong?"  
-"I've been through Merle's police record."  
-"You did what?" Carol said too loud then looked around but no one seemed to have heard her. "You can't do things like that, it's illegal." Andrea just shrugged.  
-"I needed to know what I am putting myself into. Since last Friday I've spent most of my time with him playing the beast with two backs for hours. It was supposed to be a one night thing, just a fling but… I don't know what that man did to me I can't keep him out of my head."  
-"Those Dixons have that tendency to get into our head don't they? So what did you find?"  
-"Nothing too bad, fights mostly. And he stole a car when he was a kid and got to juvie for a while."  
-"You expected him to be a killer or something? Andrea, are you looking for reasons to argue with him? I know that's what you do when someone gets too close.*  
-"I don't do that!* She looked offended but she knew her friend was right.  
-"I can't say I know the guy, for all I know he could be the total opposite of his brother so I won't plead on his favor. I won't plead against him either. Why don't you just wait and see?"  
-"You mean dating like normal people?"  
-"I mean whatever that you and him like to do. Your own relationship, whatever you want it to be."  
-"Since when have you been that open minded Carol?"  
-"Since I've had the perfect life everybody sold me and ended up with a monster. That kind of thing makes you see things from another angle."  
-"Good enough of an answer. Wise Carol gave me a lesson today. I'll think about it but for now I have to go to my office and work on those boring papers. Oh and before I go.* She gave the realtor card to Carol. "That guy owes me one, I called him already, he expects your call.*  
-"You're a goddess Andrea, Thank you!* The blond woman snorted then left.

—

Daryl looked at his brother, the man had that stupid grin on his face. He had caught him singing while working on a car engine earlier. The black Lexus was still there, He didn't look in a hurry to repair it.

-"When are ya gonna finish this one." He pointed at the Lexus.

-"Why are you working on this one?" Merle points at the car Daryl had chosen for Carol.

-"It's for Carol, I'll take hers in and get her this one."

-"Carol? Andrea's friend, the brunette?" Merle wasn't the kind to use his women names calling then 'sweet ass of the week' for he often forgot their names.

-"Ya perfectly know who she is." Daryl mumbled.

-"Littl' brother has a fling." Merle singsong a smirk on his face.

-"And my piece of shit of a brother is hooked." He countered.

-"Am not!*

-"Then why don't you repair her car and tell her goodbye, you had you fun already." Merle was the fuck and tell type but he had said nothing about Andrea to Daryl, not that he minded, Merle was a pig when it came to talk about women calling them 'meat', 'pussies', 'bitches' and some other nice names like that.

Merle shrugged "She has a car, I have time for that and I promised Andy he'd have is chevy roaring before dawn."

-"Andy outa town, don't bullshit me."

-"Well he needs that car!* Merle shouted.

-"Well if it's what you want to think, it's your problem."

-"Exactly, it has nothing to do with ya. Mind you own business little brother. You think I don't see you sniffing around that Carol?" Daryl gave Merle a dark look. He could talk about his women the way he wanted but when it came to his he wouldn't let him bitch him. His? Carol his woman? He didn't stop on that thought. He'd think about it later.

-"I'm not sniffing and you shut your damn hole. I'll broke your teeth before you say anything about her!" It wasn't in Daryl's habit to makes empty threats and Merle knew that. He frowned and looked at his brother.

-"That one crawled under your skin." There was no mocking in is voice just a bit a curiosity.

-"Get used to it Merle this one is like nothing else." He expected his brother to make fun of him but his answer took him completely out of guard.

-"It's about time brother, thought you'd never have the wake up call." Daryl opened his mouth, not that he had anything to answer but Merle got back to working on Andy's car.

Fuck that had been a strange conversation, he didn't expect Merle to get all mellow and shit, he wasn't the type. A wake up call, what was that supposed to mean, especially in the fucker's mouth? And what was this idea of calling Carol 'his woman' in his head? He knew he had fallen hard but she hadn't said she was his, just that they'd try. Two broken people patching each other. But she also had said that she wanted to walk on her own feet. Where had he, more than willingly, put himself into?  
Where Merle had put himself into?

—

Carol called the realtor at lunch time and the man told her he'd come see the house around 5pm. She left the office a smile on her face and when the man knocked at the door she almost run to open. The place had been well kept, the paint was good and the structure of the house itself had no flaws and the man told her it'd be easy to sell it since the neighborhood was also a good one for a family. He told her the price he could get from it and Carol almost fell on the floor, it was more than she expected, with that she could afford buying a smaller but new one and still have money on her bank account for the future. He also offered to select a few houses in the area she liked so she could start the visits the next week. She was over the moon. When she heard someone knocking at the door she apologized to the realtor and got down, she didn't expect anyone but when she opened she saw Daryl standing there. Without even thinking she threw herself at him and kissed him. The younger Dixon didn't expect that but he didn't complain, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

-"Mrs Pelletier?" The realtor called from the kitchen and Carol came back to her senses immediately, she let go of Daryl and mumbled "I must have my name changed, this 'Pelletier thing' is killing me." She grabbed Daryl's hand and led him inside. He had had no time to say a single word.

-"I'm here." She dragged Daryl along.

-"Oh you must be Mister Pelletier.* The realtor looked at Daryl who immediately frowned and gave the man a disgusted look.

-"F'I was I'd kick myself in the balls and threw myself under a train.* He answered coldly.

Carol tried to ignore Daryl's comment. "I still have my married name but I'm divorced." She explained.

-"Well," the man cleared her throat "I'll call you back soon but I'm sure the house will be sold in no time."

-"Thank you Mr Hardwick." She shook his hand and the man smiled "Call me John."

-"Ya ready Carol? I'm hungry." Daryl said his voice colder than it had been before. Carol gave him a side look then led Mr Hardwick to the door thanking him again for coming that promptly. When the man was far enough form the house she turned to Daryl.

-"What was that?"

-"What was what?"

-"The way you talked to my realtor, Daryl."

-"You mean John." He mumbled knowing perfectly he was being ridiculous.

-"I mean my realtor." My god he was jealous, she almost laughed at the thought. That man was pretty possessive, not in the way Ed had been, in a way that made her feel desirable. But being flattered by that would only make her weak. She belonged to herself and herself only. "And remind me who I've thrown myself at when you showed at my door without warning. You! So you put that mood of yours in your pocket Dixon for I won't tolerate you thinking I'm messing around with other men when you perfectly know I'm with you. You told me you'd try. So try!" A bit harsh but she wasn't the old Carol who was scared to speak her mind. She was the new Carol. But the new Carol wasn't really proud of herself when she saw Daryl's face. He looked a bit lost, a bit sad, a bit scared too. She sighed "Daryl come here." He didn't move so she walked to him and took his hands. "I'm sorry, I've been a bit harsh but everything is pretty overwhelming. I've been the slave of a piece of shit for years and now the wheel is turning for me. I have a job, I'm going to have a new car, a new house and…I have you. It's fantastic! But it's so completely different, I have to adjust and I have to find my place in this new world. You understand?"

Daryl looked up at her, she wasn't rejecting him, she wasn't saying he was nothing, she was reminding him his promise and telling him that she wasn't a princess in danger. In a way it was even better than being the hero. Patching her up wasn't the only thing he could do, being with her, loving her, being by her side while she grew stronger, being here when she fell, being here when she won. That was what she deserved. Even is he was a jealous man he'd have to put it in his pocket for she had given him her trust, him above all people and that was priceless. Dixons weren't loved for what they were, and she was giving him a chance to be. He suddenly realized he had thought about love and blushed like crazy.

-"I understand." He managed to say.

-"Good. So we're good?"

-"We're good."

-"So I get you came here to take me to diner?" She gave him a genuine smile.

-"Was thinking about taking ya to the dinner we went to the other day."

-"I'd love that. Let me grab my purse and I'm all yours. I mean, I'm ready to go. Oh god you know what I mean." She gave him a quick kiss and grabbed her purse just like she said she would. A few minutes later they were in Daryl's truck on their way to the dinner, their dinner.

Chapter 6

They spent a very nice evening. She discovered he wasn't used to public display of affection, He had blushed every time she had put her hand on his, taken it, kissed him in the parking lot. In private he could be pretty forward but in public he looked shy and very rough on the edges. People were acting strange around him, taking a step away when he got in their direction, not that he wanted to touch them or anything, most of the time he didn't even looked at those people. She caught side looks on him and on her more than once.

-"Is it me or people are scared of you?" She finally asked when they got back to the truck.

-"The Dixon curse I guess.* He tried to elude the question.

-"And what's that supposed to mean?* She opened the truck door and got inside.

-"Ya haven't come in this part of town enough to know our name. My father was something, Merle is loud and has a temper. I have my own temper. People here know better than messing with us.* It was the first time he mentioned his father.

-"Does that mean that you're the bad boys around?" Carol smiled.

-"Something like that.* Daryl tuned the engine on and got out of the parking lot.

-"Care to elaborate?"

-"Not really no."

-"Oh. So I'm dating a man people are afraid of for some reasons and I'm not allowed to know what they are?"

-"You remember when I told you my old house has been as full of bad memories as yours?" She nods her answer. "My Pa' was a drunk, a lazy ass and had violent tendencies. On people, on his wife and kids. We grew up with the idea we had to fight our way through life. That left a scar in us and in people minds I guess." That was a lot to take for Carol, she looked at him but he looked at the road.

-"He beat you?"

-"Yes."

-"And your mother?"

-"He killed her eventually."

-"My god Daryl…" She whispered.

-"I was ten. Merle left after that. He came back later but the old fucker had already fucked me up, beating me up every time he felt like it. Merle took me with him. I was twelve, he was eighteen. Just got out of Juvie. He's no saint but at least he did that. I give him credit for that."

-"I'm sorry…I don't know what else to say. But I'm really sorry.*

-"Don't be. I'm an adult now. But you asked why people were looking at me like that. My father died in a fire. Everybody think we've killed him. We weren't even in town that week. I have no idea how it happened and I don't care. But you know…rumors…"

-"It's awful…" She wiped the tears she felt rolling on her cheeks. Once again Daryl shrugged eyes still on the road.

-"As long as I know what I've done and not done I don't care what people think."

-"I don't care what they think about you either. I know who you are today and it's way enough for me. More than enough." Without a word Daryl pulled the truck on the side of the road then turned to Carol his eyes locked with hers. He saw the wet lines the tears left on her face. He wiped the last remaining of moisture off her cheek. Nobody had ever told him something like that before. He knew it came from the heart. She was nothing but pure truth and real emotions. After all she'd been through she still cared and had compassion, she wasn't broken she just had been dormant for years. She was whole again, not that he knew what she had been before, but that was what he felt anyway. She could be nothing but a good thing in his life, the best thing. He leaned close to her and kissed her in a way he never had before, not soft, not hard, not hesitant, not hungry…just loving, and he put everything he had in this kiss. He had hidden how soft he could be inside behind a very rough exterior but now, with her, he had nothing to be scared of, nothing to hide. He let everything that was inside get to the surface. She understood the second their lips met that something new was happening here. He had never kissed her like that before, nobody ever had. She kissed back letting him lose himself in her, his mouth slow on his, his tongue warm when it explored her mouth. His touch was soft as well but very present and she abandoned herself in his arms. That was pure and beautiful and more tears rolled on her cheeks. She was happy, more than she'd ever been in her life. And then she had that thought, to hell if she hadn't know the man for more than a week, to hell everything, she loved that man and however crazy it sounded she knew he loved her back.

-"Take me to your place.* She whispered on his lips. He moved back so he could read her face. He wanted to tell her she didn't have to do that, that he could wait but, hell, that light in her eyes, her beautiful face, her warm hands on his chest. He nodded for, once again, he couldn't say anything, he reluctantly moved away from her and went back to the wheel.

He didn't want to speed up, it'd be stupid of him but the idea of holding her again drove him crazy with need. He could feel her eyes on him. The ride seemed to take way more time that it really did and when he finally turned off the engine he let out a sigh of relief. He shouldn't ask he should just take his chance but it seemed wrong. "Ya sure about that?" The look in Carol's eyes and her slow nod were as good as a voiced answer. He moved to kiss her the same way he did before but she could feel a tiny bit of urgency this time. She should have been more scared, If not scared maybe cautious, it would be her, but she wasn't that woman any more, was she? She knew that even if she got inside, got in his room, starting things between them, or him, either way, she could still say 'stop' and he'd stop. It was him, it was Daryl. Right? Would it be fair? Would it be right?

She broke the kiss. "What if I'm not able to… I know I told you to drive me to your place… But if…"

Damned she was having second thought, and it was a normal thing to do, she wasn't that kind of woman, he knew it, she got what were the words they used before…carried away? She knew he liked her, she knew he more than liked her and still he had no right to break the promise he'd made to her to wait and never push her. Whatever his urges were… "Ya can get in or not and if ya get in and want to leave ya can. I'll drive ya home myself and I won't complain. Can't deny I want you to stay, I fucking really do. But never had what I have with you. Won't destroy this or the trust you put in me, ever" Oh my, those were a lot of words coming out of Daryl's mouth, he who thought he couldn't talk. He looked at Carol's face and the panic he saw there a minute ago was gone. It was very confusing but it meant he had said the right words. She took her time letting nothing show on her face but when she finally smiled he let out the air that got caught in his lungs.

-"I'm being foolish. You must think I'll freak out on your every time. But I won't. You want to try things my way and you have no idea how good it makes me feel but with us, you and I, there are no written rules. You already know I trust you. I really do, I have to fight my own ghosts. So I'm going in with you. Not because I'm daring myself to do so but because, hell, I want to. I'm just sacred I…" She sighs, speaking her fears out loud wasn't easy. "I'm scared I won't be able to… Oh I'm going to say his name one last time then I'll rip him out from my head for ever but Ed never made me feel desirable or good enough in bed, it's branded in my head that…" She turned red "I'm self conscious like crazy and I'm sure I won't do things right."

Daryl took her hands. "Ya're right, ya need to wipe those memories away Carol. You want to get in and we end up cuddling all night then fucking hell it's fine with me. But hear me there, and I don't say it because I want to throw you on my bed and have my way with you, not that I'd mind, hell I'm just a man, but because it's true. You're beautiful. Inside and outside you're, hell, I'm bad with words…well you're beautiful. That asshole, I won't even tell his name, and for what he's done to you I hope he's rotting in a ditch somewhere, had serious problems. I have no clue what words he said, what things he'd done…* He took a breathe there not to let the word 'I'll kill him for that' "I know it's been bad, but it's been wrong. You didn't deserve that, no one deserves that. It was a big fat bag of shit. So…" He'd given everything, more words and he'd be rambling and he didn't do rambling.

-"I guess that the first step to get in would be to get out of that truck.* She gave him a soft smile.

-"It would be a start yes." He smiled back.

And they got in. And the first sound they heard came from Merle's room. He wasn't alone. And he was obviously having a good time with… Sally? Who the fuck was Sally? He had heard well, it was the name he had just shouted. Daryl wished the walls weren't that fucking thin. Carol let go of his hand, he had taken it when he had helped her step out of the truck and had hold it since that moment. He looked at her and could see she was somewhere between disbelief and anger. Fuck Merle!

—


	7. Chapter 7

Hello there... No feedbacks on my story? Feel free to let me know whatyou think about it for I'll ask you opinion on what they should do pretty soon in the story ;)  
Until then, hope you'll like this chapter.

Chapter 7

They were outside of his house. Carol had given him this look, the one that meant the moment had passed and that the situation Merle had put them into was really hard to swallow for her. Of course she hadn't say anything about it. Merle was an adult and Andrea was too but having to witness or, well, hear, Merle having sex with that Sally was so fucking awkward. But for fuck's sake they didn't even know, him or her, if his brother and her best friend were in a real relationship. For all they knew they'd spent wild nights together but that didn't make them a couple. Plus it wasn't their business. Still the place was tainted and the idea of having their first night, whatever it would be made of, in the Dixon brothers' house was out of question now. In her house? No way either. Hotel room? God no! In his truck? Nope.

Well this would have to wait…

-"I'll drive you home." Daryl mumbled and Carol just nodded. They got in the truck and Daryl drove in silence for a long moment, but that wasn't fair, he'd done nothing wrong. "Sorry 'bout that." He didn't have to be sorry, really, but he had to break the silence.

She looked at him. "You can't apologize for something your brother may or may not have done. The timing wasn't right." She sighed. "Listen, I don't believe in fate and whatever is happening between Merle and Andrea has nothing to do with us. We can't go to your place then let's go to mine. Hell it's my fucking house after all." She swore, good or bad sign? "And in a few I'll have my very own one. To hell the past, to hell everything. If you're willing to, let's go to my place to cuddle, kiss or more I don't know. Fate doesn't exist. We make what we are, and I want us, you and I, to make what we are and going to be."

He took a few seconds to register what she was saying. Fuck the past, to hell whatever gets on their way, let's build our own story. Damned that woman was so fucking right about that. "Ya have a way to say things, I can't compete with that. You're right."

Carol smiled. Her own decision and he agreed with her. God it felt good.

And they got to her house. And they managed to get on the couch, well fall onto it would describe it better. The second she closed the door she wrapped her arms around his neck and him around her waist. They kissed, lips, necks, jawlines and Carol led him as much as she could to the living room, not that it was far but, well, they were busy. She landed on top of him but he didn't seem to mind her weight on his chest. She chuckled when she realized they had thrown themselves at each other at the exact same time. "I feel like a teenager." She laughed and he smiled back *Well I'm glad it's just a feeling coz' I like the woman I have in my arms." He answered in a raspy voice.

« And that woman is going to act like a woman and to hell the rest of the world. » She opened Daryl's shirt buttons one by one, her eyes on his. She took her time, and Daryl start to squirm under her, if she wanted him he had no objection and a special place of his body, currently situated between Carol's legs, manifested itself in a very obvious way. She noticed but didn't comment, they've talked and thought too much already, now was time to act, so she rolled her hips slowly. That made Daryl grab her waist and groan. « You want me to come in my pants? »  
Carol laughed and kept moving but slower this time. « Not in your pants, no. » She had her hands on his chest now. There were marks here and there on his skin and a few tattoos, she traced them with a light touch of her finger. And her - what? Boyfriend? Lover? - companion shivered. He wasn't used to be touched that way, if she didn't know, she could tell since his grasp on her waist tighten a bit. She decided to explore and let her hand wander on his chest from his collarbone to his stomach, touching him, hearing him. Feeling how much he wanted her drove her in a strange state, she thought she was in another dimension, a place just made for him and her. She leaned down and kissed him, a soft kiss that heated pretty fast when he parted his lips and she took the lead. She'd never been forward, never really initiated things, but she'd never been with a man like Daryl before. Clean slate, everything was allowed, being bold, forward, needy, everything was fine. She'd learn what he liked, he'd discover what she liked, together they'd draw a new path none of them had never walked on before. So she took the lead for a moment and kept rolling her hips at the same time.

When they broke the kiss to breathe Daryl rolled an arm around her waist and he sat down with her straddling his legs, he wanted her to stop moving for a moment and, hell, he wanted to get rid of her shirt and touch her bare skin. It took all he had not to tear the fabric, he cursed a few times when the buttons resisted him but at the end he managed to push the piece of fabric off her shoulders. He gave her face a quick look, she didn't seem to mind - at all - so he leaned down to kiss the exposed part of her breasts. She sighed loudly and her fingers tangled in his hair but she didn't push him away. Good because he would stop, if she asked, but it'd be fucking hard. He buried his face in her chest, kissing, licking, smelling the soft skin but that wasn't enough so he ran his hands on her back, hell her skin was fucking soft. The bra was on his way so he opened it and she let go of his hair to allow him to slid it off her arms. He leaned down again and took one of her nipples in his mouth sucking gently. Carol arched her back and gasped, it felt good, it felt like it'd been many years since she hadn't felt such a vibe of pleasure…well it had been years, it was time to feel again, his mouth, his skin and those low sounds she fucking needed more!

-« Daryl… » She whispered and he looked up at her once again scared she'd ask him to stop but what he saw in her eyes - her dilated pupils - the lust and need showed him she wasn't begging him to stop, she was begging him to keep going. Oh and he kept going. He opened her jeans buttons, mouth working on her other nipple. He hated when he had to let go of her so she could take them off and he loved when she immediately came back on his knees. A few inches were already too far away from him for Carol, he was like a magnet to her…and her to him. Too many clothes were on the way but Daryl decided not to go too fast. Too fast too soon was what he had said the first time they'd initiated that kind of actions, he knew the situation was completely different, he knew she was sure of what she wanted and still he didn't want to rush things. Everything had to be good for her first, for him second.

Carol ran her hands on his shoulders then down his arms looking at him. She loved the shape of him, those broad shoulders, his muscles, god he was beautiful and for now, and for as long as it would last, he was hers.

He took his time with her breasts but looked up when he felt the light touch of her fingers on his body. He knew she had already seen the marks on his chest, those on his back were worst but she had little scars here and there too. He hated that she had to suffer that way but he wouldn't say anything about it just like he knew she'd say nothing about his own. She was Carol. She was, hell she was special. Like no one he'd ever met before. And that fucking look in her eyes drove him almost crazy with need. So he moved and shifted so he could lay her down on her back with him on top of her. Since she didn't fight him he leaned down and kissed her deeply with all the love he had in him. Wow…love? Lust that was sure. Love?

-« Fuck » He said out loud without even realizing he was speaking.  
-« Anything wrong? » Carol whispered.  
-« Call me crazy but I think I fucking love you. » He admitted. Maybe it was too early but it was too late, he had said it.  
-« Then I guess we're both crazy. » She resumed the kissing and it heated really quickly - it always did -. Daryl had to get out of those jeans now! She reached for his belt and tried to open it. He helped her by putting most of his weight on his forearms and lifting his hips. A few minutes later - it took time for they kept kissing again and again - he kicked his jeans off his feet and after a few more minutes he was naked against her, skin on skin. He looked at her, blue eyes in light blue eyes, and she just nodded.

Daryl made room to allow his hand to get between her legs and she opened them for him. Hell it was taking everything he had to keep things slow - again - it was really hard for him, he'd never had that kind of feelings for someone, only quick fuck in cars or alleys, never a woman had been to his room. But he had offered Carol to come there. But here he was, at her place on her couch and all he thought about was his fingers brushing gently Carol's clit and the sound she made.

God it felt good. Good as it'd never felt before. It was nothing kinky, nothing unusual for other people but she'd never felt that turned on by someone in her life and feeling his hand where it was right now was putting her on the verge of ecstasy already. She moaned his name. She wanted him, the whole of him.

It was almost unbearable for him now, his member ached and he could feel on his fingers that she was more than ready for him so without asking again he slowly slid inside her. She let out a loud gasp, grabbed the back of his neck with both hands and at the same time lifted her hips to allow him to go deeper. And he went deeper, then slid out, and back inside again deeper than before. She was tight and felt heavenly around him so he started to move inside her slowly at first then a bit faster. Fuck that was brand new, and she moaned and arched again meeting him with every thrusts. It wouldn't take long for him to come but he wanted her to come first so he moved a bit to hit that spot he knew would make her fall over. She did, hell she did, gasping, moaning, grabbing his hair painfully, but pain was good, it helped him hold a little longer and when he felt her clench around him he let go.

It only had taken them what, twenty, thirty minutes, and still she had come like never before, feeling her whole inside vibrate then explode. She didn't even know it could be possible to come like that. Her vision had blurred but still she had looked at his face when he had reached his point. It had been beautiful, he was beautiful. She had seen that the day they met. She had learned very fast that he was as beautiful on the inside. But together they were more than beautiful, they were perfect. When he finally fell on her she wrapped her arms around him and tried to catch her breathe under his heavy body.

-« Wow » That was not the best thing she could have said but she had lost her vocabulary and couldn't manage a full sentence.  
-« Yeah…wow… » It was the same for him.  
She laughed a tired but happy laugh and kissed the top of his head.  
-« I'll definitely keep that couch. »  
Daryl smiled, new memories were a good thing, he had no idea what happened in her bed - or didn't want to think about it - so he didn't suggest to get there, instead he moved from her and rolled on his side arranging them so he was settled between her and the back of the couch, holding her tight so she wouldn't fall.

Carol dozed off a moment later and Daryl looked down at her. She certainly hadn't notice but she had tangled her legs with his and wrapped an arm around his waist. He was trapped. And he liked that. Of course he could escape, it would be really easy but he had no intention to. He was trapped and wanted to be. That woman, Carol, hell she was fucking perfect. Lucky bastard, hell, yes he was. Was she lucky to have him in her life? He swore to himself that he'd do anything in his power to be a good man. He'd have to do something about that temper of his, that jealousy he didn't know he had in him, he'd try, hard. He'd probably fail here and there but he'd try. He loved her. He loved her… A fucking first for the younger Dixon brother.

Night had fallen when he opened his eyes. Carol was still there all wrapped around him, they had moved thought and her body was half resting on his and he was on his back. The dim light was enough to allow him to see her curves, her bare back and ass and those marks on her body. Some old cuts on her thighs, a deeper one on her left cheek and a few more on her back. He clenched his teeth but took a deep breath to calm down. One day he'd find that Ed Pelletier and scar him the same way. He wouldn't kill him, he had to stay away from jail - he had someone to come back to now - but he'd have his revenge.

Carol stirred a bit and opened her eyes « Hey handsome » she said when she noticed he was awake.  
-« Hey beautiful » She smiled at his words. Oh yes she could be beautiful, to his eyes she was, so she'd be to hers.  
-« What time is it? » She didn't want to move and had no watch.  
-« No fucking idea. Late in the night or really early in the morning. »  
Carol moved up a bit and kissed him softly. He didn't let her move away and kissed her back greedily.  
-« Someone's needy » She said on his lips before kissing him again her need matching his.  
-« Someone else is too » He pulled her up a bit more so he didn't have to almost break his neck to kiss her. That made her body slid on his, her breast rubbing on his chest, and that little move sent a jolt of electricity all over his body which reacted almost immediately.  
-« Aren't you far gone already » She chuckled « Poor man, do you need help? » Forward? Oh yes, if that was the new Carol, the look on Daryl's eyes made her like her boldness. « I take this as a yes. » She reached down and wrapped her fingers around his erected dick and a low growled got out of Daryl's throat. Sometimes that man sounded like an animal, she liked that. She liked making him sound like that. He growled again when he put his hand on the back of her head and kissed her hard and deep he moved his tongues in her mouth at the same pace she was moving her hand on his length. This was arousing like hell for him but how was it for her? He had to do something for her too before he was too close to the edge to care. Not that he was selfish but at some point, sometimes, you could took more than you gave.  
-« Take my place » He ordered in a raspy voice and Carol took a second to register what he wanted, but she did as she was told and laid on the couch.  
Daryl kneeled on the floor and when he was sure she was comfortable he opened her legs and kneeled between them. He looked up at her and smirked devilishly before leaning down and starting to explore the softness of her inner thighs.  
Carol gasped and grabbed the couch.  
Daryl's tongue ran on her hips, he took his time with her clit, circling it, teasing it and she squirmed. He steadied her with both his hands then shoved his tongue in her. Far gone? Yes he was, but she was already ready for him too and he could taste her arousal. When he heard Carol's breathing going erratic he moved to position himself between her legs and looked at her face as he slowly slid inside her. It was awfully pleasurable for the both of them, awfully because it felt good but not enough. She needed more. He needed more.  
-« Stop me if I'm too rough » He said before moving his hips in a fast and steady pace.  
-« Holly fuck! » Carol screamed as she let go of the couch to grab Daryl's shoulders instead. « Not too rough » a loud moan « at all » she moved to meet his hips with every thrust. She was being loud, she knew it but she couldn't care less for him fucking her like that was way too good not to let him know she liked it. Suddenly, without a first warning, her body warmed up and her inside clenched, she saw stars, entire galaxies and felt a huge wave of pleasure wash over her.

Daryl heard her shameless scream of pleasure and a few thrusts later he joined her as his body tensed and he let out a feral groan. He let himself pour inside her, his heart thundering in his chest, his vision blurred and a deep feeling - unknown feeling - of fullness invaded him. Was that what you felt when you loved the one you fucked? Was that making love?

-« Daryl? » Carol whispered after a few minutes, he came back to reality and looked at her face « I wouldn't mind breathing » She smiled and he realized he was laying heavily on her. -« Sorry » He mumbled then moved them the way they were when they had fallen asleep. She pushed a lock of hair off his forehead and smiled at him. Even in the dim light she could see his blue eyes.  
-« Thank you. » She said.  
-« What for? » Daryl looked a bit surprised.  
-« For showing me it could be like that. »  
-« Sex? 've discovered it myself a few minutes ago. »  
-« Come on Daryl, I love when you're nice but you can't tell me you've never taken pleasure having sex with women before. » She just thought it was true, she wasn't trying to squeeze the truth out of him or anything.  
-« Not like that, no. »  
-« Oh… »  
-« Never said a woman I loved her either. Never did before. »  
-« Oh… » That was not eloquent enough, she knew she had to say something. « How…how could you not? I mean, look at you… There must have been woman chasing your attention. »  
-« The Dixon curse. Told you 'bout it. Me being the big bad guy…well the second one after my brother. Nice women don't do bad guy. Or don't keep them. I've seen it with Merle. »  
-« But you're not what they think you are…those people I mean… You're nice and sweet, you have honor and hell look at you, you're gorgeous. »  
He smiled a sad smile « Or maybe t'was me. I've kept myself to myself. Being the bad guy is not great but it keeps your heart safe. »  
-« So why…? »  
He cut her off « Why you? » He pulled her closer « Because 't's you. You get it…I mean you get me. I can't explain. Wish I was better with words. You look at me, you don't judge and hell you tell me to look at myself but look at you. Ya damn beautiful. Ya took me by surprise…didn't expect to meet someone like you. But I'm glad that fancy car broke down that night. » Not good with words but good enough to make her eyes fill with tears. « You cryin'? » Hell he said something he shouldn't have…  
-« I'm happy Daryl. I've lived a nightmare for years, I managed to get out of it and then, out of nowhere, you came. It's…overwhelming » It wasn't enough « And good, precious even. » She wiped the tears away. « Right no crying « She laughed nervously then took a deep breathe. « I've never thought I'd find love either but god, I found it. I can tell this is it even if we've just met. I don't have to think twice to tell you I love you. It's crazy, people will say it's crazy, well I have just one friend and it's Andrea and, for how much I love her, she won't get in our way. »  
-« So ya not scared to have a socially awkward, emotionally unstable and in some ways, childish, man at your side. »  
-« If you're not scared to have a broken women who is trying to heal - by herself - but who would be happy to learn what real life is at yours. »  
-« Are you kidding? » He kissed her and lifted the heaviness that had fell on the conversation with a few words meant as a half joke « You're mine woman, I'm not going nowhere. »  
-« I belong to myself Daryl Dixon thank you very much but I get what you mean » She smiled a wide and happy smile then tried to muffled a yawn.  
-« A few more hours sleep? »  
-« I could do with that, yes. »  
He gave her a soft kiss and held her to his chest. « So do I. Good night my woman. »  
-« Goodnight my man »

—


	8. Chapter 8

Carol was awaken by the ringtone of her home phone. What time could it be? Oh my…late obviously. She sighed and looked up at Daryl who had his eyes opened.

-« Morning » She whispers « Sorry about the phone. »

-« Morning and except if you're calling yourself right now, don't know what ya're apologizing for." He gave her a lazy smile. Carol hesitated for a moment, god it couldn't be that important. Could it? But when she heard Andrea's voice on the answering machine she jumped out of the couch and away from Daryl's arm to answer. The younger Dixon sighed at the loss of his woman and looked at her, she was still naked, so was he, and he had a good look at her in the day light. Yes, beautiful. He kept his eyes on her as she talked to the blond bitch…no, blond one, he had swore not to call her bitch again.

-« Hey Andrea. »

-« Oh you're home, I was starting to think you had slept somewhere else. The grumpy man's lair for example. »  
Carol looked over her shoulder and caught Daryl's eyes for a second « No it was my lair. »

-« What do you mean 'it was my lair'. » A short silence « Carol? You took him to your place? »

-« Yep. »

-« You slept with him? »

-« Yep. »

-« Oh my god! Carol got laid by the grumpy looker! »

-« Thanks for your enthusiasm but it's not just that. » She doesn't feel completely free to speak with Daryl right across the room, on the couch, naked…oh my…morning…man…and biology. Daryl's member was fully erected and he had his eyes locked on her body. She felt the urge to get to him and help him with that. She couldn't do that while being on the phone with Andrea could she? No no no she couldn't, plus she still didn't know what had happened between her and Merle.

-« It wasn't sex? »

Carol sighs « Yes it was but like I said not just that. »

-« That needs an explanation »  
The brunette couldn't help looking at Daryl's face, body, erection and she bit her lip. « Feelings Andrea, you know those things don't you » A bit harsher than she wanted it to sound.

-« I know what feelings are Carol, do you? » Andrea sighs « Just be… »

-« Careful, I know. And about that, how about you? Where were you last night? »

-« I was at Merle's, mum »

-« At Merle's? You mean in his house? »

-« No in his other house, of course in his house. »

Carol thought for a moment « Andrea, does the name Sally rings a bell? »

-« Oh… ah, yes, it's my middle name. »

Carol laughed really loud. It was some sort of role play or kink they had had, and them who thought Merle had been with someone else, it almost had made Daryl and her miss their call. « Slutty ass! » She laughed again « Still I have to thank you but don't ask why. »

-« O-Kay…I won't but you'll have to tell me later. »

-« I will. »

-« I mean everything. »

-« Yeah we'll see. »

-« You owe me, I don't know why but you owe me, so yes you will tell me. »

-« Once again, we'll see. See you at work Andrea. »

-« See you sister in law, » she joked « love you. »

-« Love you too » She put the phone back on it's base.

-« Love you too? I hope it really was Andrea. » Daryl narrowed his eyes.

-« No misplaced jealousy Dixon, it was Andrea and guess what. »

-« What? »

-« Her middle name is Sally » She laughed.

-« Fuck, for real? »

-« Yep » She came closer to him.

-« What's yours? » He smirked.

-« No way Dixon. » She smiled then looked down his body « Do you need help with that? »

-« If you offer. »

-« I can't have you walking on three legs can I? Sit down. »  
Sit down? Carol knelt on the floor. Oh. Right. He sat down. She opened his legs and knelt between them a way too sexy smile on her face, so sexy he felt his dick throb.

She liked the effect she had on him. They had made out, had had sex, twice but now it was daylight, she hadn't seen him naked and aroused that way by daylight. She should have felt self conscious for she was naked too but, hey, she was beautiful. She wrapped her hand around him and he groaned. She moved it and then after a few strokes leaned down to run her tongue along his length. She had never taken pleasure doing that but she was the new Carol and he was Daryl, and god, he made clear he liked it with very arousing noises. They made her feel more confident and she took him in her mouth, just his tip, but she rolled her tongue around it teasing the man she loved, toying with him to test his boundaries.

He had wanted to grab her and make her take him fully in her mouth, but it was Carol, not a woman found in a bar, the kind that was ready for anything. He hoped he'd never have to go back to that kind of women and quick sex on the backseat of their cars. He wanted to believe in them, Carol and him. So he grabbed the back of the couch and let her do things her way. And she was doing well even without deep throating him. The part she didn't have on her mouth had her hand wrapped around it, hand that was moving at the same pace as her lips and tongue. It felt good. And it felt even better when she started moving faster. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, his heart hammered in his chest.

-« Fuck Carol… » He warned and she stopped sucking but stroked faster. She was fine with sucking, not so much for swallowing. The times she had to do it hadn't been enjoyable. Past was past but still she had things to sort out before enjoying some things or trying new ones. Still she brought him to the edge and smiled at the sight of his face. She loved the pleasure she was giving him, she loved that he had let her take control of things, she loved him. Daryl grunted and arched his back, he was still grabbing the back of the couch when he came cursing loudly. Carol felt his warms seeds on her hand and stopped stroking.

After a moment he let go of the couch and opened his eyes « If it's your way to say good morning I hope you'll let me sleep at your place really often. »  
Carol laughed « Don't count on it Dixon, but we can go to the shower now. To actually shower. Can you stand »

-« I can try » He smiled. She got to the kitchen and took a towel to clean him up a bit before he got up.

-« There » She offered him a hand to help him stand. He stood right in front of her and smiled before kissing her lovingly.

-" Never thought you'd offer me a blowjob, you're full of surprises. » Those words made her blush and his smile widen.

-« Oh shut up and get to the bathroom, second door on the left upstairs. I'm going to put this in the washing machine and join you. »

-« Yes ma'am. »

She turned to put the towel in the washing machine that was in the room next to the kitchen and got down the stairs when Daryl reached the first floor and she gasped at the sighed of his back.. « Daryl…» She whispered and he turned around. He had no clue what had changed her mood that way - she looked sad - until he remembered she had never seen his back before, not in the daylight. He froze suddenly really self-conscious, he had never showed his scars to anybody, not even to his brother and certainly no woman. She slowly climbed the stairs and when she got on the last step she wrapped her arms around him. There were no words to tell him how sorry she was for what had happened to him - bad memories in the small house he had shared with his father, that was an understatement - she held him tight then looked up at his face. There was no pity on her face, just pure love and understanding so he didn't say a word either, he just hold her back for a moment.

-« Shower? » She simply said and he thanked her in his head for not saying anything. Hell they were connected, they knew when to speak and not speak. They shared bad memories of bad pasts, they knew what it was not to want to explain something. This didn't need much explaining, neither the scars she had did. So he nodded and she took his hand and lead him to the bathroom where they showered together, cleaning not only the sweat and fluids on their skins but also the last remaining of their fears.

She hated the moment they got out of her house because Daryl was going to the garage and her to work, they had to part but he assured her he'd come back in the evening so she leaned to give him a proper kiss goodbye without even realizing one of her neighbors was staring at them…well at Daryl really but since she was in his arms it was at them. A second kiss, a third and he got in his truck and her in her car. It was going to be a long day.

—

-« So? » Andrea was waiting for Carol at her desk with a large coffee. She put it in her friends hand « Thought you had no time for breakfast, it must be lukewarm now but well, you're late. »

-« Thank you Andrea. » Carol sat at her desk, turned on the computer and off the answering machine.

-« Soooo? » The blond woman asked again.

Carol let out a groan of frustration, Andrea wasn't going to let go of the bone « So Daryl spent the night and like I said you've played a small role in that. »

-« Me? How? »

-« Listen Sally » At that name she smiled « Merle is loud in bed, have you noticed? »

-« What? » Andrea looked at her with wide eyes.

-« Daryl took me to the dinner yesterday and we were about to get to his room… no, not for that, well not really, I don't know, anyway when we heard Merle shout your middle name. You have no idea how relieved I've been when you told me it was something kinky you shared and that he wasn't with someone else while I was there to witness…no hear it. »

-« Oh »

-« Yes 'oh' slutty ass! » She laughed « Not knowing it was you made us want to leave the place so…he drove me home and, well, got in. »

-« And out, and in, and…"

-« Andrea for god's sake! » Carol looked around to be sure there was no one around « Not at the office dammit! »

-« Oh come on! Your first fling since Ed, I'm so glad for you! »

-« It's not a fling Andrea »

-« Carol… » The blond woman frowned, it was one thing to spend the night with the grumpy looker but falling for him…nah, not Carol's type plus it was way too soon for that.

-« Yes Sally, I know what you think and trust me I know how crazy it sounds but if you above all people can't understand that I know what I do who will? »

-« First, don't call me Sally, second, I'm not judging. »

-« You're not? » Carol almost seemed disappointed for she already had a whole plea in favor of Daryl in her head.

-« It'd be a little too much coming from me don't you think? I'm banging his brother and I'm enjoying myself disturbingly way too much to my taste. »

-« Oh my…Andrea you're falling for Merle. »

-« That's what I wanted to talk to you about when I called this morning but you were busy - I'm glad you were, just be careful, here I said it - and obviously it wasn't the right time to talk about your grumpy looker brother. Oh please tell me he's good in the sack. I want you to have a good one this time. »

-« Nice try Andrea » Carol shook her head but smiled « So? Merle? »

-« Oh he is good in the sack. »

-« Andrea… » How many time should she have to say her name like that to make her spill out what she was burning to say.

-« I don't know! » She put her face in her hands then let them down. « This is confusing as fuck, I have no clue what I think, want, need…well I know what my body needs… but » She sighed « I think I'm having feelings for the guy. And I'm feeling really really stupid! »

-« O-kay… Let's try to understand what kind of feelings you have and why you feel that stupid. » She was lucky her boss was out of the state for a few days because this conversation was going to put her below in her work. But it was Andrea and she needed her help so it didn't matter.

-« First I can't keep my hands off him…and neither can he, with me. It could mean nothing but I've spent all my nights with him since the car troubles and I never do that! »

-« Well you said he's good in the sack. »

-« One night we did nothing but sleep in each other's arms. »

-« Oh »

-« Yes 'oh' and I'd ad 'big fucking oh' to the equation. He's not the type to cuddle, I think he's not »

-« What you think and what you know aren't always the same. Maybe you should ask him what he wants »

-« Are you kidding, I'd sound creepy and needy. »

-« You'd sound you just want to know. » She remembered the words Daryl used to describe the Dixon's curse and the way women out of their league treated the brothers, just for sex and gossip between bored rich bitches.

-« But that's not what I do…Carol, it's frustrating. I don't date. I take what I want, I leave the man happy, and it's all clear and safe. »

-« And what scares you exactly? »

-« Come on, you've seen the guy. »

-« I did indeed…so what? » She couldn't help but feel a bit offended there, she was talking about her boyfriend's brother. God….boyfriend…The word sounded strange in her head.

-« No that's not what I mean. You think it's because he's a mechanic with no education and a strong accent but it's not about that. I don't care about that. I mean, he's not the kind of man that settles down, and hell I'm not the kind of woman who does either. »

-« Who is talking about settling down? Take him to diner or for a drink. Talk to him instead of jumping in his bed. »

-« Thank you Carol, I feel better knowing you think I'm just a slut. »

-« Andrea, you know perfectly well that it's not what I'm thinking of you. Listen, I'm going to tell you something but if you'll have to keep it for you. Do you agree to that? » She didn't know if it was wise to talk about the Dixon curse to Andrea but, well, she was in such a state right now, she needed a bit of guidance. Andrea nodded. « Right, Merle and Daryl had an abusive father and a real bad childhood, I won't tell you more about it but Merle had had to raise his brother. I can't tell you if he's a good guy when it comes to women but he has honor, just like his brother. But they've been considered as white trash for years and, oh god I can't believe I'm telling you that, but as far as I know Merle never had someone who cared for him enough to give him a chance. Especially not a woman like you. »

-« A woman like me? »

-« Wealthy, beautiful and with a mind of her own. They kind of all took what they needed and left. None gave him a chance. So I can't tell you what you have to do, but since you wanted to talk about it and that you seem to struggle with how much you like him, care for him, maybe you should give him a chance. »

-« Is that what you are doing with Daryl? »

-« No Daryl is not Merle. And I believe that Daryl is giving me a chance, not the other way around. » Andrea looked at her a bit stunned « And since you asked I made the first move. He's…he's just like me, broken, but not at the same places, not for the same reasons. I understand him, he understands me. It's crazy like fuck but that grumpy shit is a shield, he's good inside, you have no idea how good he is. But let's finish about your dilemma first. A chance, it's all he wants. If you think you care, give him that chance. I can't tell you it will work but if you don't' try you'll never know. »

-« You're really a new Carol. That's almost scary. But…I think you're right.* She made a face « it scares me like shit. »

-« I'd be surprised if it wouldn't.»

-« Wise Carol stroke again »

-« I don't know if I'm wise but my coffee is cold now. » She smiled.

-« I'll buy you another one after lunch and Carol, thanks for the advice, I'll think about it. »

-« You're welcome, now go to your office, I'm sure you have a lot to do there. »

-« Love you. »

-« Love you too. »

—

Carol pulled out in her alley. Her and Andrea had talked more about their love lives and all those brand new things that were happening to the both of them during lunch and she wondered if she had to let things go their way or talk about Andrea and Merle to Daryl. They already had to get used to the change in their own lives maybe it wasn't a good idea. Andrea had told her she'd get out with the older brother, on a proper date, it was a first step and well, maybe the brothers were talking to each other anyway…

She got inside, Daryl was supposed to come at her house but he hadn't mentioned when so she went upstairs and changed clothes. When she got down she heard a bike engine outside, he didn't came in Merle's truck. She went to the door and opened it before he could knock. He looked a bit surprised but smiled.

-« How impatient you are »

She grabbed his hand and pulled him in « Shut up and come say hello. » Daryl chuckled but wrapped his arms around her the second she let go of his hand and closed the door. He kissed her softly at first then pushed her and her back hit the wall, no too hard, he's been careful, he kept kissing eagerly. She kissed back like they hadn't seen each other for weeks. When they finally part to breathe Daryl looked at her.

-« How about we take that mattress of yours and put it in the living room? We'd be more comfy than on the couch, what do you think? »

-« I think I wished you had come with the truck and we could have bought a new one. »

-« Merle has the truck, he… he has a date this evening. »

-« With Andrea? » Carol hoped her friend took that step.

-« Yeah, you shoulda seen the grin on his face when she called this afternoon. » He didn't look happy about that.

-« You don't seem to be happy for your brother. »

-« Told you why. »

-« About that… » She looked down feeling a bit ashamed even if she really had nothing to be ashamed of, she didn't want to tell Daryl she had had a part on this but…well, she believed everyone had a chance, that's what she said to Andrea plus she didn't want to start their relation with a lie, even a white one. « Andrea and I talked today… »

-« About Merle? » He raises an eyebrow and she couldn't tell if he was curious or angry.

-« No and yes, it was about Andrea first but well she needed advices so I gave her some, she's my friend and she asked so… »

-« So? » Still that look, god it was awful not knowing if he was angry or not. She hoped he wouldn't shout or… No he is not that kind of man, he'd never hurt me. And hell I haven't done anything wrong for god's sake.

-« She likes your brother, she doesn't do the date thing, the being in love thing but she told me she had troubles dealing with her feelings for Merle so I told her to give him a chance, give it a try. A real date, talk, get to know each other, really know each other. It can work or not but at least they'll know. And if they want to keep fucking here and there when they feel like it, hell why not? »

-« You told her to give my brother a chance? »

-« I told her to give the man she thinks she likes a chance, it happens he's you brother, yes. » To her surprise Daryl burst out laughing. She still had her back against the wall and he leaned down to kiss her neck.

-« Thanks, Merle talks about her all day long it's stepping on my nerves, now that she's made a move maybe he'll shut it a bit. » He kissed her jawline « Or it will go better than expected and I'll have to move out of the house to escape his verbal diarrhea… I almost punched him today. » This time it was her turn to laugh.

-« I thought you'd be angry at me. »

-« What for? »

-« Yeah exactly what for… » She sighed « Still adjusting to having a good man in my life. »

-« Told you I'd never hurt you. Am a bastard but not of that kind. »

-« Don't say that, you're not a bastard. »

-« No I'm not but I fuck things up often and I don't want to fuck us up. »

-« Neither do I » She kissed him « So moving the mattress into the living room you said? »

They moved the mattress, it was funny she had agreed to it as if it was normal to have it in the living room, as if she expected him to sleep there with her every night. It would be hard for her to carry it upstairs alone. She found it was indeed comfier that the sofa to sleep or make love on. They ordered pizza and went back to what they were doing before her stomach growled. God, that man had stamina and, hell she didn't know she had that much herself. After the third time they eventually fell asleep. It was dark outside and it was most probably very late.

When the phone rang in the morning Daryl growled.  
-« If Andrea keeps doing that I'm going to kill her. Tell her for me. »

Carol chuckled then answered the phone.  
« So? » She answered just like they used to do Andrea and her when they knew the other had something to say.

« Is it Carol? » Merle's voice. Carol turned to look at Daryl and he looked back at her.

-« Merle? Is that you? »

-« Ah yeah t's me. » A short silence « I don't know why she asked me to call, she could have done it herself but Andrea wants me to tell you she's going to call work sick and…can you…can you tell Daryl not to get home today or tonight and that I won't be at work today. »

Carol bit the inside of her mouth not to laugh and Daryl frowned « Thank you for calling and I'll tell Daryl. Have a nice day Merle. »  
-« I will. »

Carol put the phone back on it's base and released the laugh she was holding.

-« What? What is it? » Daryl got up and gave her a quizzical look.

-« Your brother… » She laughed « Called to say… » laughters « That…that Andrea won't be at work today » and again « and that…he won't…be at the garage either » again « You're banned from your house until tomorrow. »

-« Holy fuck! » He joined her in laughter. « That means I'm gonna have to sleep here tonight, hope you don't mind »

-« If you let me have actual sleep I won't » She winked at him « You are taking all my energy and I'm going to be a mess at work. »

-« I can try. »

—


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello dear readers and followers!**  
 **I have one more chapter ready but I'd love to put a bit of spice in my story... So what do you think should happen?**  
 **Daryl getting in trouble? Ed coming back? Merle and Andrea couple not working and rubbing on Daryl and Carol relationship? Something else?**  
 **Don't be shy and tell me what kind of bump on the road you'd like to read... everything can't be just cute and fluffy, they need a bit of action ;)**  
 **Thanks for the feedbacks you'll giv me.**  
 **And now...**

—

Chapter 9

And he let her sleep, holding her, his lips on her shoulder, spooning her. God he was a cuddler when he wasn't trying to get in her pants. She liked that - the cuddles and the other thing - she wasn't used to it but she absolutely liked that.  
She had come back from work and had found him in the kitchen, he was only wearing a towel, his clothes were in the washing machine and to make up for the trouble he was cooking for her, nothing fancy, pasta and meatballs but it was nice to be welcomed home that way. She had given him her spare key so he would be able to come and go as he pleased, since he was banned for home. This thought always brought a smile on her lips. God knows what that date had been made of but it must have been a good one.

She woke up after a long resting night in his arms and smiled.

-« You're awake? » He growled his answer and she could feel it on her back. « How does breakfast sounds like? »

-« Are you on the menu? » God he had such a sexy voice.

-« If I am a pancake then I am. »

He held her tighter « Not hungry »

-« You big fat liar » She laughed.

He made her shift in his arms « I'm not fat! »

-« But you're still a liar, I heard you stomach growl » She was facing him and looking into his eyes.

-« Well maybe I'm a bit hungry but I know what I want in my mouth. Stay still. »

-« What? » She looked at him while he moved and settled himself between her legs. They had not bothered with sleeping clothes, they enjoyed being skin on skin way too much even just to sleep.

-« I said stay still » He leaned down between her legs.

-« I heard what…oh my god ! » His tongue was toying with her clit and it sent the equivalent of an electrical surge in her body. She arched her back and moaned. He put his hands on her waist pushing her back down gently his mouth still busy. She tried not to squirm and grabbed the sheets, god he was good at what he was doing. She opened her legs wider and he literally fuck her with his tongue, his thumb rubbing her clit in a circular motion at the same time.

She had never been with a man that devoted to give her pleasure that way, another new thing in her life, oral sex had never been on the menu, but now she was the food and he was enjoying his meal as much as she enjoyed the sensations that builded up in her lower body.

-« Fuck Daryl… » She never had been much of a swearer but it seemed to come with the good sex, she felt so relaxed with him that the barriers came down easily. But her language wasn't what was in her mind now, in fact her mind was completely blank, she wasn't there anymore, she was in that other dimension he sent her to every time he made her come. Has she been loud? No clue, Has she moved? No clue. Has she come like never before? Most certainly yes. She was panting now and her body was covered with a thin layer of sweat. Daryl put the tip of his member where is mouth had been a moment ago.

-« Can I? » He asked and Carol came back to earth at the sound of his voice. She nodded and he buried himself slowly in her wet and warm inside. It felt good, too good to speed that up so he moved slowly. Deep inside then out, deep inside then out. Carol looked at him through the mist that was still blurring her eyes and saw that he was bitting his lower lip, he was holding back, letting the feeling of her around him last as long as he could take it. He kept that slow pace but when he felt her come for the second time and clench around him he let himself go a low growl in his throat that could have sounded like a feral beast but that was all Daryl. After a moment he pulled out and laid on his side an arm lazily wrapped around her waist. She turned her head to kiss him gently.

-« Wow? »

He chuckled « Yes wow. » He cupped her cheek with one hand and rubbed his thumb along her lips. « I love you. »

-« Is that a post coital outburst? »

-« No it's the truth and you know it. »

-« I know. » She smiled « I love you too. »

-« Pancakes? »

She laughed hard and it felt good « Get yourself in the shower I'll have them ready for you. »

-« No shared shower today? »

-« Nope, it's pancake day, spare me some hot water. And help me get up, if my legs can carry me. »

-« I've been that good? » He smirks pleased of himself.

-« You know you've been great. But if your ego needs that boost… » Those words made Daryl smile.

-« I knew it » He reluctantly let go of her and helped her up, she hadn't lie, her legs were shaking. « You're sure you don't want to sit down? »

-« I'll be fine. You go shower now. »

-« Yes Ma'am. » He kissed her and let go of her, walked to the stairs then looked at her just to be sure she could walk, and she could, so he got to the bathroom.

When he got down, the room was filled with the smell of pancakes and his mouth watered. Carol had gotten dressed in a pajamas bottom and a tank top. He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, he smelled of her soap and shampoo and she…smelled of pancakes. He kissed her neck and smiled.

-« Blueberry pancakes? You spoil me. »

-« Don't get used to it Dixon » She warned a smile on her lips.

-« I'll clean the dishes while you shower. »

-« Shared domestic tasks? I like that idea. » Domestic? Just like living together like a regular couple…Nah…Hold your horse Carol, you're going to fast too soon.

-« 't's the least I can do, you cook I clean. I cook you clean. »

-« It's unfair then for we didn't take time to clean last night's dishes. »

-« I'll keep that in mind for next time. Double shift for you. »

Hell he seemed comfortable talking about mundane things, domestic things, real life things. Was she?

They ate the blueberry pancakes with large cups of coffee and then Carol got into the shower. When she got down all the plates were clean and Daryl was cleaning the kitchen table. He did it like it was a normal thing and she tried to remember that, in real life, not her former life, couples shared the chores. Adjust Carol.

-« Are you coming back home tonight? » She asked then thought about the words that had gotten out of her mouth. Of course he would, it was his home.

-« I have no more clean clothe so, yes I guess, unless Andrea already turned my bedroom into a dressing for her fancy clothes. » He laughed.

-« I have no clue what happened yesterday - and trust me I wish I hadn't to listen to it, for she will tell me most of it, and no, I won't tell you - but I doubt she moved in in the night, she must have been too busy for that. »

-« She tells you everything? »

-« More that I should know yes. »

-« You talked about me with her? »

-« Not with the kind of detail she gives but yes, I did. »

-« Oh. »

-« Oh what? »

-« Nothin' »

-« Yeah something, so what? »

-« She told you it was a bad idea and that I wasn't the man for you. »

-« And you think she's prejudiced. » She sighed « No she didn't. She just told me to be careful for she worries for me, but when I told her you were way more than a fling she was glad for me. »

-« You told her …I was more than a fling. »

-« Well I told you I loved you haven't I? »

-« You did but… »

She walked closer to him, he was looking down and she put a hand on his shoulder to make him look at her.

-« But what Daryl? »

-« I wasn't sure you wanted people to know…about us I mean. »

-« My man, when I say something I mean it. I love you. Andrea is my best - and only - friend, my confident. I only told her the truth and she told me that if I was sure I had to go for it. Not that I needed her blessing. » She looked into his eyes, she knew he still had that 'Dixon curse' thing on the back of his head. « I'm telling you that but don't expect me to tell you everything she will tell me - especially about your brother. My friend, my confident, my privacy. And you, you are my man until you decide you're not anymore. »

-« I chose you too. For ever is not in my vocabulary, but I know I want something I've never had, because it's you. »

-« I know Daryl. And now we're in the open. The curse is lifted. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. »

-« Yeah a very lucky bastard I am. » He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

-« Come back tonight Daryl. » She smiled «You can't let me sleep alone in my living room, it would be rude. »

-« Very rude. »

-« My turn to cook then…and clean the dishes. »

-« Deal. »

Suddenly she had an idea - a terrifying one but a good one - for some stupid reason he thought she still didn't want to be seen with him, well she'd prove him it was not true, once and for all.

-« Why don't you drive me to work and back? » She blurted out.

-« On my bike? »

-« Not on foot, so yes, on your bike. »

-« But last time you've been scared like hell. »

-« I'm dating a biker, I'll have to get used to it. »

He was still a bit stunned by the demand but smiled « Hell, yes you can. »

-« Then off we go, I can't be late at work. »

-« Me neither, I've been behind cause Merle wasn't there, lot to do. »

Daryl gave her his jacket and helmet, Carol complained about his own security but he ignored her concerns and they got on the bike. When he stopped on the parking lot in front of the tall building where she was working in she got down the bike, it hadn't been that scary that time. She took off the helmet and his leather jacket - with angel wings on it's back - and cupped his face with both hands. There were people on the street, passer by and co workers but she kissed him lovingly. No, she had no shame and she wasn't ashamed of Daryl, being with him, kissing him in the street. He kissed her back passionately. He had understood why she had done this. Another one of his fears vanished. Hell that woman was a blessing. When they part she looked into his eyes.

-« More of those when you'll pick me up this afternoon. »

-« I can't wait. »

-« Now put your helmet and jacket on, I need you to be in one piece and in good shape later. »

-« Is there a double meaning to that? » He was still holding her, his hands had wandered to her lower back.

-« You'll see. » She teased « Now go. »

-« Yes ma'am. » He put the helmet and jacket on and kicked the bike's engine on again. He waved at her and left. When she turned to cross the lot she saw some people had stopped to watch her. Fuck them, she thought, then got inside the building.

-« Good morning Carol. » Oliver, her boss, said when she put her purse on her desk.

-« Good morning Oliver, I thought you were still in Texas. Have I misread your schedule? »

-« No I came back earlier, the jury deliberated fast and I was fed up with the hotel I was in. So I took a late flight. »

-« Oh, sorry it was such a bad hotel, I didn't know when I booked it. »

-« No it wasn't, and it's not your fault, I just missed…Georgia. » He cleared his throat « I saw you on the parking lot but you were kind of busy. »

-« Yes I was. » Her personal life even displayed on the parking lot in front of her workplace was none of his business and her tone made it pretty clear.

-« I didn't know you liked ridding bikes, that's all Carol, don't bite. »

-« Only one bike, and it's biker. » That was completely out of character to talk to her boss or anyone like that, god, what got in her head. « My boyfriend. Will it be all sir? »

-« Yes, sure… » He looked a bit stunned, he had had a thing for Carol for a while but since it was unprofessional to hit on a co-worker, especially his own secretary - such a cliché - he'd never tried anything, and obviously she never noticed a thing. So he just put it back in his pocket, missed call obviously. But a bad boy? A biker for Carol? A phase for sure, she just got a divorce and wanted to have a bit of fun. A rebound random guy.

-« I'm right there if you need anything sir. » She turned her back to him and got in her office right outside his.

At lunch time she got to a dinner not too close to work with Andrea.

-« So….? » Carol started.

Andrea looked down at her glass of water, it was pretty uncharacteristic of her to play shy.

-« So I took him to a bar. And we had a little conversation. »

-« And? » She never pushed her friend, most of the time she wanted her to shut up but this time she wanted details.

-« And we decided to have an exclusive relationship. »

-« Which means he's your boyfriend? God I hate that word, especially at our ages. »

-« I hate that word too for many reasons but yes, he's my 'manfriend' and not just only my toy man and me his fling of the week. »

-« You don't look very happy about that. »

-« Still scared Carol. But, I am happy. I just don't know how it works. »

-« Do like I do, don't follow any rules, make your own. You and I are unconventional, Daryl and Merle, hell they are too. »

-« Is that why you kissed him like a teenager on the parking lot? » Andrea smiled.

-« You saw us or people talked? »

-« Oliver told me. »

-« Oliver? My boss Oliver? »

-« Yeah… strange isn't it. But if you want my opinion I think he has a soft spot for you. »

-« For me? Holly cow, I'm his secretary for god's sake, he's my boss. »

-« It's just, the look in his eyes, it made me think that, plus he thinks you're having a post divorce phase. »

-« Oh, and what's that? God I hate people and their prejudices. » She pouted « That's the exact reason I asked Daryl to drive me to work, to show him I wasn't ashamed of anything. »

-« You gave a good show. »

-« Have Merle drive you to work and we'll talk about it. You guys are pretty disturbing to be around with all that sex tension that surrounds you. I haven't seen you much together but trust me it's palpable. »

Andrea laughed « Because Daryl looking at you as if you're is wolf mate is not scary? »

-« He does that? »

-« Hell yeah, he's done that since the first day. »

-« I haven't noticed. »

-« I have. »

-« Right, anyway I'll have to find another job. I don't want my boss to lust over me and think he knows me better than myself. It's disturbing. »  
Andrea shrugged « If you think you have to. »

-« Yeah I do think I have to. »

After that they had not much time left to eat so they shut up and dig in their salads.

-  
When Daryl came back, around 5pm, Carol gave him another of those kisses she promised him. This time he had taken a second helmet and a jacket for her, it had no angel wings on the back but it was closer to her size. They stopped at the store and grabbed something for them to eat - steak and greens - and they got back to Carol's.

-« I need a new job » She said while cooking.

-« Why? » Daryl was sitting at the kitchen table, she had forbidden him to help, for it was her turn to cook.

-« Tell me you won't make a scene if I tell you. » She turned to look at him.

-« A scene? » He looked surprised « I don't make scenes. »

-« I mean not being over protective or anything. »

-« Oh… Well I won't. »

-« My boss has a crush on me, I've been told about it at lunch, never noticed before, anyway, I don't like that and I want to find a new job. » She forgot to mention what Oliver thought about Daryl.

The younger Dixon clenched his teeth and kept quiet for a few seconds then nodded. « You're beautiful Carol, I know you're not aware of that but you are and I'm not the only one that saw it. But…You're right you need to find a new job. »

-« Glad you think I'm beautiful and thank you for saying it that way for I see it annoys you more that you want to admit. So… » She sighs « I'm going to look for a new job starting tomorrow. »

-« Is it because I drove you to work this morning? »

-« What if it is? It doesn't matter. It's you I want to be with. You chose me, I chose you…well more than choosing really, I fell for you without choosing it. I'd change job for you if I had to but the truth is, I'm changing my job for me. First I don't like it that much and second I can't work for a man who have that kind of thought about me and about you and me. » Shit…

-« You and me? »

-« He said you were the kind of man you have rebound with then throw away. And god knows it's not what you are. »

Daryl got up and walked to her then he wrapped his arms around her. « Keep your job. »

-« What? »

-« You want to make your point, you want to show you're strong. Keep your job. That dip shit head can fuck off, whatever he thinks, it's not the truth. He's the asshole. »

-« I kind of told him that already, in my own way. »

Daryl laughed « You told him to fuck off? »

-« I told him that I was riding the bike and the biker and that you were my boyfriend. »

Daryl laughed louder « That's the spirit. » He kissed her softly. « He won't bother you again after that…and if he does… »

-« No you won't. » She understood what he was about to say.

-« Well if I do you'll really have to find a new job »

-« And you'll go to jail so don't you dare doing anything. I'm a big girl, I can manage. »

-« So you're keeping your job? »

-« For now. » She sighed.

-« Good » He was glad she was ready to fight for him and for herself and he realized he trusted her, in her love, enough to have her work with a jerk who thought he could be better for her than him. He didn't have to be jealous, not with her. Hell they were really building something there. It was huge. He had nothing to be scared off, not a thing, not anymore. « I love you. »

-« I love you too. » She didn't expect him to be that confident but she was glad, he had a temper but he was working on it, for her. It was good to know he was doing everything he could to make things work. And she loved him, god she did. She buried her face in his chest and let out a long sight of happiness. They stayed like this until she remembered the vegetables were boiling and would probably dissolved themselves if she didn't stop the gas.

-« Gonna burn the food. »

-« Yeah woman, go back to making diner. » He joked and she punched him playfully in the arm before turning back to the stove.

-« Oh, tomorrow morning we'll have to put the mattress back in the bedroom, the realtor called, someone will come to visit the house in the afternoon. »

-« Sure. We'll carry it back in the living room in the evening. »

-« Oh you're planning to sleep here every night then. »

-« If it doesn't bother you. »

-« Well if you must. » She said jokingly

-« Or you could come to my place…I'll ban my brother this time, It's my house as much as his. »

She turned to look at him again. « Your house? Well I don't see why not. I'll pack a small bag and I can go to work from there in the morning. »

-« The next day will be Saturday, no need to go to work so maybe you can…bring a bigger bag and stay for the weekend. Just and Idea… maybe you have better things to do… »

-«A Whole weekend in your house just you and me? It sounds good. » She thought for a moment « You're a hunter aren't you? »

-« Yeah and good one. »

-« Well I can't fire a gun but I can hike, maybe we can go in the woods? What do you think? »

-« I think it's a deal, take hiking shoes and clothes and I'll show you my skills. » He kisses her neck.

-« You're not talking about your hunting skills are you? »

-« Those too. »

-« Now keep you hands to yourself for a moment I have to grill the meat, this can't be burned. »

-« Yes ma'am. » He smiled and sat back at the table. « Feed me woman. »

-« This steak is going to end up raw on your face Dixon. » She chuckled.

He was so happy right now, with her joking with him like that, being confident and relaxed. It made his heart beat faster. Love can do that, or so he's been told. He's been told it was making men weak, but those who told him that never met Carol or a woman like her. He didn't feel weak, he felt powerful, able to conquer everything. And that's why he had to call Merle right now to claim the house. He picked his phone and called him. He who thought it'd be hard to make him agree to that found out he was pretty happy to oblige. He'd spend the weekend at his girlfriend's place. His girlfriend's place. He had saved those women from two rapist who tried to roofied them and now he almost wondered if it was not Merle and himself who had been drugged or worse bewitched by those females. He was pretty amazed he got out of his shell with Carol but Merle…with Andrea…it was a fucking weird miracle.

-« We have the house. Merle will be at Andrea's » He said to Carol when she put the plates on the table.

-« I've hear that voice before, you're not happy about it. » She answered sitting opposite him.

-« Not unhappy. Surprised. I know you told me she was giving him a chance but I'm skeptical. »

-« Like Merle is about me? »

-« What? Of course not. »

-« Then if he's not, you don't have to worry about him. »

-« You're probably right. »

-« Eat, it's going to be cold. »

-« Who knew you'd be that bossy. »

-« No time to lose, I have the dishes to clean and a lot of cuddling to do. » She smiled and he chuckled.

They ate, cuddled and more. Daryl took the lead this time but let her room to escape his embrace if she felt like stopping. He still thought she needed it. He was right, it would take time for her to completely surrender but once again she didn't make him stop and enjoyed every second of their love making. He was so selfless in bed, nothing she would have imagined. Sure they had come from strangers to lovers very fast, to her standards at least, but she had thought of him, dreamt of him and in those thought and dreams he was rougher. Not that she mind he was a careful lover, god no, she liked that. And she made noises, moaned, cried even for she didn't want to hold back and, hell, she wanted him to know he was a fucking good lover.

-« What…no 'wow' this time? » He joked when he rolled on his back on the mattress.

-« Haven't I been loud enough already? » She chuckled.

-« Yeah you've been loud. I'll keep my proud face up when I'll meet your neighbors again. »

-« Oh my god. » She hid her face in her hands.

-« You're moving soon so who cares? »

-« They've never been bothered by the noises coming from this house before. It would be a shame they complained now. » She sighed « Next time let's fuck on the porch so they can enjoy the view as well.*

-« Kinky. »

She laughed, a real laugh and he laughed with her. She moved on her side and rested her head on his chest. « I wouldn't do that in a public place. »

-« No? I know quiet places in the wood, and oh, lucky us, that's where we're going this weekend. »

-« Quiet places really? Do you take all your conquests there. »

-« No » His voice changed when he answered.

-« Hey, I was just joking Daryl. »

He moved so he could look into her eyes « I won't lie to you, I'm no virgin, I know it's a shock to you, but…* He took a long breathe « I've never been in love, never taken anyone on a hunt, never took anyone to my place…that's a lot of never but I know you can tell I say the truth. »

-« I know. » She kissed him softly « I know. »

 **Don't forget to comment ;) Thanks!**  
 **IAmTheMedusa**


End file.
